BBGB
by tyler.worgan.37
Summary: Sex


_When we left Penny had just found out Priya was heading back to India and she had a chance to rekindle her relationship with Leonard._

_Raj and Penny hooked-up starting off the night of extreme fucking._

_Penny had brought Sheldon out of his sexual shell and had turned him into a sexual animal._

_Bernadette had a fight with Howard and he's been missing for several days, saying he was going to take care of his tiny problem once and for all._

_Bernadette frustrated, fucked Leonard and was riding Sheldon when last seen._

_Now for Part two, enjoy! _

*

Penny slipped into the robe as Leonard and her entered the livingroom. They both sat down on the sofa and they both sat on the edge turning towards each other. She took his hands in hers; "First of all thank you for the robe and for getting me out of that room, at least for now. Seeing you and Priya are finished, I would like to take the opportunity to express my true feelings."

He squeezed her hands, raised them to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of one hand. "You don't have to do this Penny. I'm the one who would like to say something too."

"Please Leonard, let me go first or I may never get this out. First of all I would like to say you are a terrific guy."

"Oh my god this doesn't sound good!"

"No, no Leonard, it IS good; well I think it's good. When we were together and you told me you loved me, I panicked, but to be honest with you, I believe I'm in love with you too! I was always the one who said they loved the other one first and when you said it, well I didn't know how to react and after how bad my past relationships have gone, I was a little skittish about saying it back. I now know that was a mistake. I never should have let you go; you are the best thing that has come into my life in a long, long time!"

Leonard leaned forward and placed a soft tender kiss on her bee stung lips. Pulling back he swept a stray lock from her face; "Well Penny that was the best news I've heard in some tine. What I wanted to say was basically on the same lines. In the past month or so I have been comparing you and Priya, not physically, well maybe that to, but mostly how the two of you treated me and reacted to me.

You have always accepted me for the person I am, whereas Priya was always trying to change me. Clothes, games I play, my friends and even my best friend, you! I can be myself around you, I can be the nerd that I am and you're okay with it. The comic books, Star Trek, and the crazy games we play, you're okay with all of that! I just wanted to say thank you Penny and yes I still do love you!"

"Oh Leonard, I'm so glad. I feel the same way, I love you!"

They came together and now kicked in a more passionate kiss. They swapped spit as their tongues slid from one's mouth into the others.

Leonard's hands came up and slid the soft terrycloth robe from her shoulders. He reached down and cupped her two beautiful breasts and whispered in her ear; "Oh my look Penny my two breast friends!"

She kissed him and whispered in his ear; "Oh yes Leonard, they are yours and I do love you!"

The robe fell to her lap and she slowly lay back on the cushions. Leonard followed her and began raining kisses on her long slender neck. Sweeping her silky sexy hair from her face he moved to her ear. He flicked his tongue out and ran around her ear, moving to her cheek and he tenderly kissed her eyes.

She closed them and took in his gentle kisses she so much missed in the past few months. She raised her hands up and ran them through his short dark hair. She tickled his ears, neck and cheeks. She kept her eyes closed as Leonard planted more kisses on her forehead, eyes, nose and cheeks. She parted her lips when she felt his lips touch hers.

Leonard ran his hands gently through her long sexy hair and his tongue came out and touched hers. They flicked back and forth and as the kiss grew, so did Leonard's cock.

Penny parted her thighs even more and welcomed his stiff cock to her moistened slit. She sucked in her breath as she felt him penetrate her outer lips and let out a gasp as she felt him sink deeper into her hot, wet hole. Her legs came up and slowly wrapped around his waist as she raised her hips trying to take more of his cock into her welcoming pussy.

Leonard broke the kiss and his mouth once again attacked her neck and shoulders.

Penny was breathing heavily as she urged him on, thrusting her hips upward. She let out a loud groan when she felt Leonard cover one of her stiff nipples.

Leonard began lapping and sucking on one firm tit to the other. His hands came up and began squeezing her incredibly firm tits and her eyes rolled back in her head as the electrical shocks shot down to her clit where Leonard was slowly pumping his stiff cock slowly in and out of her tight pussy.

Penny rolled her head from side to side and her gorgeous hair covered her entire face, shoulders and draped down to the tops of her tits,

Leonard slowly pulled out of Penny. His entire cock was covered in her juices and it dripped on her shapely thighs. Taking her by the hand she has to rise to a sitting position. He rolled over and pulled her on top of him. With his head resting on the arm of the sofa and Penny hovering above him he stared up at her.

""What, what Leonard, is something wrong?"

He just smiled and shook his head no; "Oh no Penny, everything is right with the world. I can't believe how beautiful you look. Everything about you is just perfect. Your incredibly beautiful hair, the way is frames your face and the shiny texture and color bring out the blue in your dark eyes. Your nose and lips are perfect. I can't get enough of those full bee stung lips. Your long graceful neck, and those breasts of yours, again perfect. Their fullness, firmness, the way they conform to my palm when I cup them, perfect. Your dime sized areoles and tiny dark nipples, the way they perk up and stiffen when sucked on, incredible. Your firm flat belly, the fullness of your hips and that gorgeous bubble butt of yours. One of these days, soon I'm going to have to fuck that ass of yours. Last but not least those beautiful long shapely legs of yours, I can never get enough of them the calves and thighs which lead to that golden tight pussy of yours!"

"OH Leonard, I don't deserve you, I truly do love you!" She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips, her stiff nipples grazed his chest and she reached down and inverting her hand took hold of his cock and started stroking it up and down,

There was enough moisture on his cock from her pussy and he was leaking a lot of pre-cum. She stroked it faster and the way she arched her back to do this brought her tit up to his face.

Leonard captured one stiff nipple and sucked hard on it producing a groan from Penny and she stroked him even faster. Her long flaxen hair draped over his head as he sucked on the other morsel.

Penny needed a release and she needed it soon. She sat up and spinning around laid back down, in the sixty-nine position. Her flat belly rose and fell as she lowered her pussy to his mouth.

Leonard scooted down on the couch so he was now lying on the cushions. Just as he was about to lick her pussy he felt her hot wet mouth envelope his cock.

She took him in down to the root of his cock and he was in heaven as he felt her tongue whip around and around his stiff shaft and her throat muscles tightened as she sucked him as hard as she could.

Leonard let out a loud groan and bit down on his lower lip trying hard not to cum. He focused on Penny's blossoming pussy before him and he stabbed at it and she jumped and shoved her ass back down it his waiting tongue. He drew long strokes up and down her weeping pussy and wormed deeper and deeper into her love hole. He was rewarded with a gush of new juice as she started cumming. Her thighs nearly strangled him, but he was relentless stabbing, licking and sucking away at the pussy he had so missed over the past few months.

He added two fingers, finding her G spot he rubbed it back and forth and she went right into another orgasm, painting his fingers and face with her thick hot cum.

Penny was delirious with sexual excitement. She started bobbing up and down on his cock like a woman possessed. She sucked and slurped on his pole and as she pulled it out of her mouth her saliva was flying all about. She was stroking it and she dipped down taking his cum-bloated nuts in her mouth and sucked on them gently. Her tongue stabbed at them as her hand continued to stoke him faster and faster. She rose up and swiped his cock all over her face and neck as if she couldn't get enough of it. She shoved it back into her mouth and bobbed up and down and she heard Leonard grunt and from their previous relationship she knew what was coming now.

Penny clamped her lips tight around his shaft and feeling his cockhead swell up, it released a thick stream of cum down her throat. She swallowed quickly knowing there was more to come. Shot after hot creamy shot filled her mouth and she swallowed every drop. As he calmed down she rolled the last of his tasty cum around on her tongue and running it around her lips drank it down too.

Exhausted she collapsed against his sweat covered body and held him. Leonard planted tiny wet kisses along her inner thighs and all about her pussy. This rekindled numerous tiny fires deep in her belly and pussy and she rocked back and forth slowly trying to get him to lick her pussy and clit directly.

Leonard struggled out from under Penny and sitting up, he dragged her over on top of him.

Penny straddled his legs and was pleasantly surprised to see he lost very little of his stiffness. She reached back and lining his cock up with her dripping pussy, lowered her body and his cock parted her tight pussy and slid into her depths.

Inch by inch she sank down until she was seated on his thighs, his cock completely buried in her pussy. She leaned down and covered his mouth with her own and as the kiss intensified so did her rolling of her hips,

She was flailing all about; her lioness mane of hair flew all about her as she whipped her head and upper body about. She rode his cock like an expert bronco rider. She first would lean forward, lifting her ass allowing Leonard to drive his hips up and down quickly, sending his cock in and out of her foaming pussy at a pace that would bring her to the brink of cumming.

Then she would lean back trapping his legs and cock in her. She would then rise and lower her body, this would control the depth and pace of his cock entering and exiting her pussy.

When she did this she would arch her back and her long silky hair would dance across her back and tickle his thighs making him want to fuck all the more,

Penny stopped fucking Leonard and giving him an open mouthed kiss, broke the kiss saying; "Do you really want to get daring?"

He smiled up at her; "You know me Penny, with you I'll try anything!"

"Let's scoot over and fuck in Sheldon's seat!"

"Oh you kinky little bitch, now you know why I love you like I do!"

Leonard slid over and as Penny settled back down on his cock, she leaned forward allowing him to drive in and out of her as fast as he could.

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Penny covered Leonard's mouth with her own and she moaned into his mouth; "Oh fuck me Leonard, fuck me now and fuck me forever! God I love your cock and I love the way you make me feel soooooo special. No other guy ever felt me feel this way. Oh yes, yes, fuck my pussy hard, I want to feel your cum coat my cunt and drip onto Sheldon's seat!"

Leonard sucked on one stiff nipple and Penny was racing towards yet another orgasm when from behind them they heard a familiar voice.

"YOU'RE IN MY SPOT!"

Penny whipped around on Leonard's lap, his cock nearly slipping out; "Oh my god Sheldon, you have to be fucking crazy!"

"No, I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested and you're still in my spot!"

Leonard looked past Penny and saw Sheldon standing there naked as a Jaybird, attached to his cock with her arms and legs wrapped around his slim body was Priya.

His slim hands were cupping her ass and both Penny and Leonard noticed how her nearly black cuntlips were stretched to the max as his huge cock was stuffed in her tiny pussy. Her dark lips were glistening in the light of the room as they were coated with her thick slimy cum. She had her raven covered head buried in the nape of his neck as she raised and lowered her body continually on his incredibly large, stiff cock.

"Oh Sheldon, just sit anywhere! I want you to fuck me hard. My god I can nearly feel your cock in my throat!"

"I really don't think so Priya, that's impossibility!"

"Oh shit Sheldon, it's only an expression letting you know you are going really deep!"

"Sarcasm?"

"Yes Sheldon, now sit down so I can really ride this cock of yours!"

"But they're in my spot!"

Penny and Leonard scooted over to the middle cushion and Penny yelled out; "Alright Sheldon we moved from your spot, now shut up so we can fuck in peace!"

Sheldon flopped down and Priya adjusted herself on his lap and began to ride up and down his thick shaft and she moaned constantly. "Oh yes Sheldon, fuck me little pussy until I can't walk straight! Oh fuck I can't believe how big you are. You're hitting areas in my pussy I didn't even know I had!"

Penny and Leonard once again got into a rhythm and soon she was getting closer and closer to cumming again. As Penny slammed down onto Leonard, Priya lifted up. When Penny came up, Priya slammed down, it was if the two couples were on a see-saw. As both women picked up the pace, they kept it in the same sequence and they bobbed up and down on the two cocks.

Priya looked over at Penny and smiled; "He is a considerate and fabulous lover isn't he?"

"Oh yeah Priya, I nearly forgot how good he is and how much I missed him! Sheldon doesn't look like he's doing such a bad job either!"

Priya laughed; "With a cock this big, it's hard not to do anything wrong!"

Sheldon spoke up; "Hey now I believe I'm doing just what the book said to do. Yes Penny I read the book!"

Priya reached across and gently swept a bunch of blonde hair form Penny's face and neck. As her hand cupped Penny's cheek, Penny turned her head and placed a soft kiss on the palm of Priya's hand.

Penny reached out and swept a lock of raven hair form Priya's face and as she cupped Priya's cheek, she too turned and planted a soft kiss on Penny's palm.

Priya's hand drifted down and slowly cupped one of Penny's shapely breasts and as she squeezed it gently, her thumb came out and flicked at the stiff tip and it produced a loud groan from Penny's lips. Her hand moved to Penny's other tit and did the same and once again Penny let out a loud groan.

Penny moved her hand down to the dark chocolate firm tit on Priya's chest and she flicked the nearly black tip back and forth and tugging on it she had Priya moaning too.

Leonard and Sheldon felt their cocks stiffen even more when they saw what the two women were doing before them.

Penny leaned over and running her hand through Priya's jet black hair, cupped the back of her head and drew her towards her. They met halfway and Priya, just like Penny combed her fingers through Penny lush expanse of blonde hair and as they lips met they both felt the cocks buried in their pussies jump and stiffen even more.

Leonard and Sheldon slid closer together and they both reached out and began fondling the other's partner.

Neither Priya nor Penny noticed as they became lost in the heated kiss of their former rival. This all disappeared as they kissed and clutched at the other's body.

Leonard and Sheldon started fucking their partners even faster and harder as they were totally turned on by the two women making out with one another.

All of a sudden Priya let out a shriek and a loud groan as she felt something penetrate her tight asshole. At first she thought Sheldon, Leonard or Penny had shoved a thumb or a dildo into her ass, but when she broke the embrace with Penny and looked over her shoulder she was shocked to see her brother. Her eyes shot open wide and she spat out; "RAJESH, YOU CAN"T BE DOING THIS, STOP, STOP, MY GOD ITS INCEST!"

He had fire in his eyes and as he gripped her slim compact hips, he drove another couple inches into her ass; "Shut the fuck up Priya. All night you've been prancing around naked, wiggling that gorgeous ass of yours. I've watched it even since you were a teenager and my god, tonight it's mine!"

He held her hips firmly in his hands and drove deeper and deeper into her tight ass and she was wiggling, trying to escape his thick cock,

Slowly her struggling subsided as all four of them attacked her petite body. Both Penny and Sheldon sucked on her firm tits, Leonard leaned over and flicked at her extended clit and Raj slid in and out of her tight ass as Sheldon continued fucking her incredibly tight cunt.

"Mmmmm, big brother you are so fucking bad. You know we are both going to rot in hell for this, but god, it feels so fucking good. I love having both of my holes filled. Penny please swing over here and put one of your perfect tits in my mouth and I'll be in heaven, all three of my holes filled. It would be better if I had Leonard's cock in my mouth, but I don't want to be a hog!"

Penny pulled her mouth off of Priya's firm tit and scooting over fed Priya one of her tits. In doing this her lower body turned so Leonard could drive in and out of her from the side and Penny went into a crashing orgasm as Leonard slammed into her pussy as Priya feasted on her full firm tits.

Priya was huffing and puffing as Sheldon and Raj got into a rhythm as they fucked her two incredibly tight holes. She went off like a firecracker when she felt her brother unload his sperm deep in her bowels.

Raj slowly slipped out of her asshole and cum oozed out of her ass, He fell to the floor as the last of his orgasm drooled out of his cock.

Penny was lying against Leonard in the aftermath of her intense orgasm,

Priya was still clinging to Sheldon as he drove in and out of her foaming pussy and all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

The room went silent as the door was knocked upon again and from the other side came a voice; "Come on Shelly, I know you're home, you are never out this late. Open the door for your dear twin sister Missy, Shelly, Shelly; I'm not leaving until you let me in!"

Penny slowly lifted off of Leonard, his cock slipped out of her dripping pussy and she walked over to the door on shaky legs. Through the door she spoke; "Hi Missy, Penny here, we are ah, sort of in the middle of something here! None of us are really in any shape to be entertaining guests, if you know what I mean! How about you going over to my place across the hall and I'll be there shortly to explain."

"Well alright, but I don't like the sound of this. You better hurry or I WILL get in there one way or another!"

"Give me five and I'll be there!"

Penny hurried to the bedroom to dress and stopped in mid-stride. There on the bed were Bernadette and Amy. Amy was on top and she was licking away at Bernadette's dripping pussy. She had three fingers buried in her cunt.

On the other end Bernadette's hands had Amy's ass cheeks spread wide, two fingers were in her ass and her tongue too was buried in Amy pussy.

Penny wanted desperately to join the two on the bed, especially after tasting Amy's cum in the bathroom, but she tore away, threw on her top and sandals and headed out the door. As she moved the short tunic showed off her tight ass and dripping pussy; "Fuck-it she thought, if things went the way she hoped it would, Missy would be in the apartment with the others soon, naked and fucking like she wanted to be doing right now. I love Leonard, I know that, but I still want a shot at Sheldon's huge cock, who knows if I'll ever get another chance!"

She ran out the door and opened her door and Missy was sitting on her sofa and the first thing Missy noticed was the bare legs and getting a glimpse of her ass and puffy pussy, she smiled slyly at Penny! "Is what I think is going on over at Shelly's apartment, exactly what is going on?"

In the typical Penny innocent voice she replied; "Oh I'm not really sure Missy, what do you think is going on over there?"

"Did you and Leonard get back together and I interrupted the two of you?"

"Yeppp, that's it, Leonard and I got back together!"

Missy looked at Penny; Annnnnnnd?"

"Oh well Missy, I made a mess of things. Raj and I got drunk and the next thing I knew it I was fucking him on Leonard's bed. Sheldon got upset and couldn't come in because I locked the door. He came in through the bedroom window and he came all over the window. Well one thing led to another and the next thing I knew, I was deep throating him and may I say, that's one big cock your brother has. Amy showed up because she couldn't get a hold of Sheldon, she joined in. Leonard and Priya showed up, they joined in. Things got really wild after that. Bernadette came in looking for me and boy did she ever find me. Last but not least you came banging on Leonard and Sheldon's door!"

"Well Penny that is one wild story. I only have one question!"

"What's that Missy?"

"Can I join in too?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh I think we can manage that, but first I noticed you checking out my legs and ass. Would you like to see more?"

"Oh yes Penny, most definitely!"

In one swift motion Penny drew the tunic up and over her head. Dropping it to the floor she stepped forward and Missy parted her luscious thighs and reaching up cupped Penny's tight ass and she buried her tongue deep between her swollen juice coated cuntlips.

"Mmmmm you taste like cock and pussy Penny!

\ "I better, I had two cocks and a couple loads of cum shoot off in there already. Leonard was about to dump a load in me when you interrupted us!"

Missy pulled away from Penny, her lips already coated with Penny's juices; "Oh I'm sorry Penny!"

"No problem Missy, seeing we reconnected I can have him whenever I say. When we get back there I want that huge cock your brother is packing in me!"

"Mmmm sound yummy, would you think less of me I tried out a little of Shelly?"

"Hell no Missy, I think it would be hot seeing you ride that monster between his legs. We already had incest in there tonight, Raj butt fucked Priya as she rode Sheldon's cock. I never saw a woman cum so hard before!"

"Missy giggled; "You guys really were getting nasty over there huh?"

"Oh yeah Missy; but how about you and I get nasty here and now?"

Penny placed her hands on Missy dark chestnut head and drew her head back down to her pussy. She first felt her hot breath, followed by her tongue parting her swollen cuntlips. Penny let out a gasp and weaved her fingers through Missy thick wavy hair.

Letting go she found the zipper on the back of Missy's loose fitting dress. Pulling it down the material parted, Penny's hands slid across the tanned back of the woman eating her pussy. Finding the thick black bra clasp, she popped it open and Missy shrugged her shoulders as the dress and bra floated to her lap/

"My god Missy, you are gorgeous. You have such a lush full body!"

"Oh Penny, is that a polite way of saying I'm fat!"

"No fucking way Missy, I WISH I had a body like yours!"

Missy's breasts were the size of Bernadette's, but on her larger frame they looked perfect. Tanned and full, her nipples were poking out and Penny couldn't resist plucking away at them.

With a tiny shove, Missy floated to her back on Penny's sofa. Penny pulled Missy's dress and panties off. Lying there in a pair of black boots, she looked scrumptious. Spinning around she lowered her pussy to Missy's face, she licked at Missy's tight lipped pussy just as Missy's tongue parted her aching pussy.

The two of them licked, sucked and fingered each other's pussies. Missy was the first to cum and Penny followed a few moments later.

Penny rose from the prone Missy and she looked at the gorgeous woman before her.

Missy smiled up at her through lust filled eyes; "I'm sorry I came so quickly Penny, but listening to you explain in detail what was going on it the apartment across the hall, all I could think of was getting over there and joining in!"

"Well then Missy, what the fuck are we doing sitting here? Just throw your dress on. When we get over there, as soon as I close the door and they see us, we both whip off our dresses and jump whoever is unoccupied; hopefully you can hook-up with Sheldon!"

"Sounds like a plan, let's go!"

They both slipped on their dresses and leaving them unzipped headed across the hall. Opening the door they were treated to a sight to be seen. Amy was finally getting it from Sheldon. She was in his spot, her back on the cushion and her legs were over his shoulders as he drove in and out of her bare, naked pussy.

The room was empty except for the two fucking as Missy strolled over to her brother; "Well Shelly it's nice to see you finally fucking your girlfriend!"

Sheldon slowed his pounding of Amy who looked like she already came several times by the large puddle of juices collected on the seat below her upturned ass. "How many times do I have to tell you that Amy Farrah Fowler is a girl and she's a friend of mine, but she is not my girlfriend?"

Missy let out a disgusted laugh; "I beg to differ big brother. With you huge cock buried in her pussy and her tongue down your throat, SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Penny tugged at Missy's sleeve, "Let's leave the two lovebirds to themselves, let's check out the bedroom. I think we'll have a better chance getting some cock there. Don't worry Missy you'll have your shot at Sheldon later."

Down the hall they went and as they entered the bedroom they both stopped. On the bed were Bernadette and Priya, both were on their knees and Leonard and Raj were behind them fucking them doggy, Leonard was buried balls deep in his old girlfriend Priya and Raj was slamming in and out of Bernadette, her large tits swayed back and forth as she met his every thrust with one of her own.

The two women swayed back and forth and Priya ran her dark fingers through Bernadette's curly blonde hair. She pulled her face to hers and she kissed her passionately.

Missy and Penny walked around to the side of the bed where all four of them fucking could see them. Slowly both Penny and Missy reached down and swept their dresses off their bodies and tossed them to the floor.

Both Leonard and Raj stopped fucking in mid-stroke and stared at the two incredible looking women. Even though he had seen Penny naked hundreds of times, he still could not get enough of her. The way her gorgeous blonde hair was layered in waves around her face and shoulders, the way it shined and the color was perfect. Her face, those eyes and pert nose, those full red lips which surrounded his cock so many times just begged to be kissed. Her slender shoulders, her magnificent breasts, standing high and full, her thick nipples and dark pink aureoles were very, very appetizing. Her flat belly, slightly rounded hips, which led to her tight, juicy pussy, he could never get enough of it. That ass jutted out just enough for two handfuls and her legs were columns of perfection.

When Leonard looked back to her face she was smiling at him; "Like what you see big boy?"

"Um, hell yes Penny!"

Missy spoke up; "Hey how about me?"

Leonard licked his lips and looked over at Raj who was staring too, he had resumed fucking Bernadette but in slow long strokes as he took in Missy's incredible body. The best way to describe her body was to say it was the same as Penny's, but at the same time completely different.

The hair style was the same, long flowing waves of hair draped down covering her breasts, but in a dark chestnut color, rather than the blonde of Penny's Her skin was darker than Penny's it had a glowing tan color to it. It was evident she sunbathe in the nude.

Penny had an average size frame where Missy was a larger frame, it no way fat or huge, just larger and everything fit. Her larger breasts on Penny would look too large. They were larger than Bernadette's but on Bernadette they looked huge because of her petite size. Her aureoles were huge, the side of silver dollars and capped off with thick dark nipples.

Missy's flat belly rivaled Penny's and her hips were a lot wider, but once again on her they looked perfect. Her twin columns of flesh holding her body were a lot fuller than Penny's but on her frame they looked perfect for wrapping around a man's waist and riding to complete bliss. Then came her pussy, where Penny's was tiny and blossomed when excited, Missy had two large winged lipped pussylips. They were dark, very dark from the sun and right now they were spread open slightly from her excitement and they were glistening from the dew she was expelling.

"LEONARD!" Penny yelled; "NOTHING LIKE STARING!"

"Um, Penny, what do you expect me to do, it's like seeing a fine painting for the first time. You can't help but stare and take it all in!"

Missy was beaming from ear to ear; "Ah that is such a sweet thing to say Leonard. It's a lot of bullshit but still nice!"

Priya looked up at Penny; "Seeing I'm heading back to India next week Penny I just wanted to you to know if Leonard is going to be with anyone else, I think you are perfect for him!"

Penny knelt down and was face to face with Priya; "I appreciated that Priya, seeing he has his cock buried balls deep in your pussy right now, but I know what you mean, have fun fucking him, it may be the last time you get a chance to do that. While he does you, how about you doing me?"

Before Priya could reply, Penny was sliding up on the bed and with Priya on her hands and knees Penny shoved her pussy at Priya's face and gripping her by her raven hair she pulled her face to her pussy.

Priya let out a gasp and immediately began lapping away at Penny's hot cunt.

Beside her Missy knelt before Bernadette and staring at those gorgeous green eyes began; "So Bernadette, here we are two Catholic girls, both wanting to fuck the same Indian boy!"

Raj stopping fucking Bernadette and started coughing; "What, what did you say Missy?"

"Oh Raj, it's nice to hear you speak, but it's even nicer to see you fuck! Hurry up and fuck the living shit out of her. I want you to make her cum so hard she passes out. Them I want you to spend the next hour or so fucking me in every possible position and in every hole the good lord gave me. Nice language from a Catholic girl huh Bernadette? Here let me help you!"

She spun around and slid under the kneeling Bernadette. Her head was now lying on the bed; right above her was Raj's thick cum coated cock, sliding in and out of Bernadette's slimy cunt.

She reached up and gripping Bernadette's ample hips, she pulled her down to her open mouth. Missy's tongue shot out and stabbed at her large sensitive clit. She flicked it back and forth, side to side and she heard Bernadette groan and felt her release a whole wave of new juices to Raj's invading cock and her tongue.

Missy let go of Bernadette's clit and began licking and sucking on Raj's balls. She worked one nut into her mouth and then the other. She heard him groan and picked up the pace of fucking Bernadette.

She popped the nut from her mouth and ran her tongue along the thick gooey shaft as it slid out of Bernadette's pussy and he nearly lost it.

Raj was biting his lower lip, trying hard not to cum, but with Missy licking his cock and Bernadette's hot, wet pussy he knew he couldn't last long, He stepped up the pace of fucking her and when he slipped a finger into her tight asshole, she lost it and started cumming.

Bernadette let out a growl; "Oh yeah, fuck the little white Catholic girl. Fill my cunt with your Indian sperm and make me cum good and hard. I'm going in for some pussy!"

She dropped her head down to Missy's spread legs and sucked hard on the large winged pussy lips and drawing them between her lips, her tongue came out and stabbed wildly at the dripping pussy before her.

Missy let out a groan and drove her hips upwards against Bernadette's fantastic tongue.

Raj lost it when he saw what was happening before him and letting out a loud groan began shooting his potent sperm deep in Bernadette's quaking cunt. He continued to pump her pussy as he sent shot after shot into her pussy. As he slid in and out, his cock was covered in both of their cum juices.

Missy licked as much as she could as she saw how it coated his cock.

Finally spent he sat back and his cock slipped out of her pussy. Missy immediately sucked his cock clean of all of the cum he deposited there. She was pleasantly surprised to see he didn't soften one bit, but spent he fell back to the large pillow behind him.

Missy's chin and neck were covered in both of their juices as it flowed out of Bernadette's still spasming pussy. She pulled her pussy down to her mouth and like a vacuum began to suck on Bernadette's hole, drawing as much of Raj's cum from her pussy.

Bernadette started cumming again as she felt Missy attacked her well fucked pussy. She dropped her mouth back down to Missy's pussy and uncovering her clit, began to flick it back and forth and adding a couple fingers into Missy's cunt, sent her over the top too.

The two women clutched together as they rode out an orgasm that continued to wrack their bodies. They both placed tiny kisses on one another's pussies until the wave of excitement waned.

Beside them Penny, Priya and Leonard were locked in nearly the same position.

Penny had slipped around under Priya, but Priya was the aggressor as she knelt over the prone Penny, she shoved Penny's thighs apart as wide as she could and her mouth and fingers were bringing Penny closer and closer to yet another orgasm as she worked on the nearly black-lipped pussy dripping above her.

Leonard had pulled his cum coated cock from Priya's pussy giving Penny easier access to her cunt. He slowly slid his slime covered cock into Priya's asshole and she let out a loud groan as she drove her head deeper between Penny's outstretched thighs.

Leonard's balls were slapping against Priya's incredibly tight ass as he shoved his cock all the way into her ass.

Below him Penny watched as her excitement grew seeing Leonard fuck her ass and her cunt opened and closed as he fucked the tight ass. She pulled at her tiny hips and attacked her cunt. It was loaded with Leonard's pre-cum and Priya's own cum seeing she had already cum multiple times. She lapped away at it as if it was a bowl of warm cream and she was a starving kitty.

When Penny added two fingers, once again it sent Priya over the top. Her entire dark skinned body was glistening with sweat as she tried to one-up Penny. She sucked in her breath and once again attacked Penny's oozing cunt.

Leonard unable to take any more of this, seeing his two girlfriends attacking each other's pussies, he lost it and started cumming. He pulled out of Priya's asshole and shot his cum all over Penny's face. It looked amazing and as he continued to cum, he shoved it back into Priya's ass and emptied his balls deep in her ass,

When Leonard came all over her face, Penny let out a squeal and started cumming and just as he shoved his cock back into Priya's ass, she went from one tiny orgasm, directly into another intense orgasm.

The three of them fell together in a heap of sweat and cum.

With six of them on the bed there was little, if any space to move about. Slowly as they regained some energy, they began to sit up.

At the head of the bed Raj was sitting up. Bernadette and Missy were on either side of him, their heads resting in his shoulders.

Missy was gently stroking his cock while Bernadette nuzzled his neck, her tongue painting a line from his shoulder up to his ear.

At the foot of the bed Leonard was propped up on his elbows as he watched both Priya and Penny.

Penny had her silky blonde hair draped across his belly and she was planting tiny kisses along his belly and down toward his flaccid penis.

Priya, like Penny had her raven locks draped across his upper thighs and her tongue danced along his inner thighs and flicked back and forth across his nut sack

Sheldon and a wobble-kneed Amy came into the room; she looked like a totally different person. She was no longer the wide-rimmed glasses wearing geek that she used to be. She looked like a woman who had just been fucked and fucked good and hard. Her long dark brown hair was a mess, all tangled and disheveled from the extreme fucking she had just experienced.

As for Sheldon, he had a sly smile on his face; he looked like the cat that had just swallowed the canary and was on the prowl for even more to swallow and devourer. He stopped at the foot of the bed and looking down at Priya, Penny and Leonard said; "Leonard if coitus was so great, why in heavens name didn't you tell me before?"

Penny looked up at him; "If you read the book Sheldon!"

"I did Penny, but I took it all in on an intellectual point of view, not the view of pleasure!"

"Once again Sheldon, you should have read the book and took it for what it was saying in the view of pleasure!"

"Now you tell me Leonard, I just may have to reread it and look at it in a totally different point of view."

Penny giggled; "Or Sheldon, you can just continue to experience everything in the book first hand and knowing you, rewrite the book."

"Oh good point Penny, I know I could probably find a completely new way to perform coitus if I really tried, How about it Penny, want to go into MY room and try something new?"

"Oh I'm not sure Sheldon, that is a monster between your legs and I'm not sure if you heard, but Leonard and I are a couple again."

"A couple of what?' Scoff, scoff!"

Leonard let out a groan; "A couple, like you and Amy and don't you say you aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. After what you two did out there you are definitely a couple too!"

Amy spoke up; Thank you Leonard, now Bestie I believe you should take Sheldon up on his offer. With all of your experience with men, I believe you can teach him a lot!"

"HEY! I have not been with a bunch of guys!"

Scoff, scoff; "I beg to differ Penny, should we do the math again?"

She waved her hand in defeat; "Alright Sheldon, you win, let's go and give you a lesson you'll never forget!"

She slipped off the bed and taking him by the hand led him out of the room.

"I hope your coitus lessons are better than your acting lessons!"

"Hey, I'm a good actress and you can ask Leonard, I fuck even better. Now get your ass in your room and get ready to have your world rocked!"

Raj looked down at Bernadette and stroked her damp blonde curls; "Bernadette you know I care about you, but I was wondering if you could give me some alone time here with Missy."

Missy placed a tender kiss on his cheek; "Oh how sweet Rajesh, I think that's an excellent idea. Priya, Amy if you would could you give us some alone time too?"

Priya stood up; "What's the matter Rajesh, don't you want us to make fun of you when you make all of those chipmunk noises?"

She laughed; "Well Priya better then when you call out to the Holy Cow! Being from India, that's a sacrilege you know!"

"I did not!"

"Oh yes you did Priya. When I stuck my dick in your ass you yelled out "HOLY COW!"

She took Bernadette by the hand; Come on Bernadette, Amy let's go out to the livingroom and have some girl fun together!"

Amy jumped for joy; "Yippee, I get to try out what Penny showed me on our sleepover!"

Leonard stood up and looked like a lost child; "Hey, what am I supposed to do while all this is going on?"

02

by**baranbrat**©

Priya laughed; "See you shouldn't have dumped me as your girlfriend so soon!"

Amy took him by the hand; "Come on Leonard, you can sit and watch the three of us. Maybe if we get a little lonely for some cock, you can join us,"

Bernadette squealed; "Amy, you've turned into a real slut haven't you?"

"Yes I have Bernadette and I have my Bestie to thank for all of that! Now let's go and munch on some pussy and leave the two lovebirds along to tweet!"

Missy rose up on one elbow and looked down at Raj; "I'm so glad you overcame your shyness, The last time I was here and you came over to Penny's apartment to speak to me and froze up I was so disappointed. I wanted to fuck you so bad. In East Texas there are very few men from India and fucking one is on my "Bucket List." I ended up in a torrid sixty-nine with Penny!"

"Oh I would have loved to have been in the middle of that!"

"You dog you, maybe next time, but not now give me some of that Indian cock!"

"You know that is a little racist, but I think I'll survive. Now come over her and let's get started Missy!"

Missy let out a loud giggle and rolled over onto her back and stared up at Raj.

Hovering over her, he stopped to take in the beautiful sight below him.

Her dark eyes twinkled and followed his as he stared at her. Her long wavy chestnut brown hair surrounded her face like that of an angel. Her pert nose was flaring from her increased breathing and her lips, those full red lips looked inviting.

Raj leaned in and planted a numbers of soft tender pecks on her forehead, eyes as she closed them and moaned quietly and the tip of her nose.

She tilted her head up trying to connect her lips with his and his tongue came out and painted her lips with his tongue-tip.

She moaned in frustration and tried to capture his tongue between her lips.

Raj smiled and pushed her back down and covered her lips with his own.

Once again she moaned, but this time in satisfaction that they had finally connected. Her lips parted and her tongue stabbed at his trying to enter his mouth.

Raj pulled back; "Slow down Missy, I want it as bad, if not more then you, but let's take it slow and really enjoy this!"

Her dark eyes searched his equally dark pools and she nodded and ran her fingers through his thick dark hair.

He once again connected with her lips and as he lowered his body the hair on his chest tickled her firm upstanding breasts and the nipples perked up as they scraped his course chest hair.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity and when they finally broke the kisses, they were both worked up and nearly out of breath.

Raj after cumming numerous times tonight was worried he wouldn't be able to get it up again, but that was no longer a problem as his thick shaft was rock hard and leaking against her full shapely thigh.

Sweeping the hair from her neck Raj started tiny fires in her body as his lips and tongue danced across the tender flesh of her neck. He didn't miss a spot and tugged at each earlobe sending shivers down her lush tanned body.

He did the same to her shoulders and when he moved lower to the upper slopes of her full firm breasts she sucked in her breath and held it.

He pulled back and she let her breath out and starred up at him; "What's the matter Raj, why did you stop?"

He shook his head from side to side; "Nothing Missy, I just wanted to pinch myself and make sure this wasn't a dream, a dream I've had many a night, if I may say so Missy!"

"Oh how sweet and a little creepy at the same time if I May SAY SO!"

"It's okay Missy, I've been known to be creepy in the past!" He smiled down at her and her smile disappeared as he lowered his lips to her upper slopes and licked and kisses at her heavy globes of flesh. He was teasing her, making sure to avoid her puckered nipples and large aureoles.

Missy ran her fingers through his hair again as she closed her eyes and waited in nervous anticipation of his mouth on her nipples.

Raj gently cupped one tit and as his thumb ran around the dark pink aureole; his mouth moved to the slopes between the twin beauties and continued to worship her flesh. Hus thumb and index finger rolled the thick nipple as he moved to the slopes under her breasts and her moans got even louder.

Having kissed both breasts entire surfaces, he moved to their crowning beauty. He ran his tongue around and around one stiff tip, completely covering it in his saliva; he moved to the other tip and did the same, still not making really serious contact.

Once he finished with the second tip, he moved back to the first one and drew it slowly in-between his lips and she arched her hips as she tried to drive more of her tit flesh into his mouth.

Missy rolled her gorgeous head from side to side and her entre face was masked in her dark tresses.

Over the next five minutes Raj ravished Missy's fabulous tits moving from one to the other. Up, down, sides and especially the tips. He had her so hot; her gorgeous legs were thrashing around, and wanting him to put out the fire he had created deep in her pussy. With her tits totally covered in his saliva she squeezed them and rubbed them together trying to send herself over the top.

Raj abandoned her tits and kissed his way downward, across her taut, flat belly and down to the landing strip just above her dripping pussy. He calmed her legs by sliding his hands up and down their entire length and she wrapped them around his head as he lowered his mouth to her incredibly wet pussy.

Raj blew gently on the huge lips and he could have sworn he saw them flutter, but in reality, her entire body shook. Using his thumbs he parted the two winged lips of her pussy; "Oh my god Missy, you are unbelievable. I never saw such a lush and gorgeous pussy before. The bright pink inner lips and how wet you are, I can't wait to taste you!"

She groaned; "Oh Raj, eat me, eat me and make me cum! I never needed to cum so bad before. The way you played with my tits got me so fucking hot, eat me, lick my clit, ohhhhhhhhhh!"

He stabbed at her bubbling cauldron and she tasted like a sweet honeydew melon and just as juicy. He clamped down on her pussy and when he sucked he drew a large amount of her juices from her pussy. It was an endless battle, as he sucked it up; she quickly dumped more into her hole from her inner walls.

The room was filled with the sound of Raj slurping and Missy moaning and groaning urging him on.

Suddenly she arched her back, clutched her fists in his hair and letting out a blood-curdling scream started squirting.

"Oh fuck Raj, what are you doing to me? I feel like I'm peeing, but I know I am not. I must be squirting! I've heard and seen women in porn do it before, but I've never done it. Oh fuck, fuck, holy shit Raj I can't stop cumming!"

Suddenly she was still and her legs dropped from his back.

Raj slid up and he noticed she had passed out from the intense orgasm. He was happy to see she was breathing, so he knew she hadn't had a heart-attack.

He had a sly smile on his face and with her laying there like a limp rag; he rolled her over and pulled up on her hips. In doing this he drew her nearly to her knees and even though he had to balance her as she swayed from side to side he managed to spread her thighs just wide enough to locate her cunt.

Spreading her lips apart he drove deep into her swamp-like pussy. Luckily he was as stiff as a board, because she had cum so hard and so much there was little, if any friction from her loose cunt.

Raj started slamming in and out of her pussy. With her thighs and pussy completely covered in her cum, the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin echoed throughout the entire room.

All of a sudden Missy let out a loud animal-like groan. She had awaken and she buried her head in the pillow and screamed out in pleasure; "Oh fuck Raj, what did you do to me? Slow down, please slow down so I can catch my breath and catch up!"

Raj slowed up and was now sliding in and out of her cunt and with each inward push he could hear her pussy slurping around his cock.

She moaned and groaned and buried her head in the sweat covered pillow. As she regained her faculties Raj could feel her cunt muscles began to tighten around his cock and the feeling was amazing. He looked down and was mesmerized by her tight rounded ass. Whenever he pushed and pulled from her pussy, her tight puckered hole winked at him and he couldn't resist.

Scooping up a good amount of her dew on his fingertips, he slowly worked first one and then a second finger into her asshole. Raj started pumping his cock in her pussy and two fingers in her ass and Missy went berserk.

Grunting like a stuffed pig she spat out; "Oh Raj, I need your big thick cock in my ass, but it feels so fucking good in my pussy, I don't want you to pull out. Oh yeah Raj, fuck my two holes, faster, deeper!"

Raj, knowing the Karma Sutra had an idea. He slowed his pace of fucking both holes and Missy moaned her disapproval; "Oh no Raj, please, please fuck me faster and deeper, please!"

He leaned over her and whispered in her ear; Missy are you adventurous? If you can stay steady and keep your ass pointed towards the ceiling, I believe I can fulfill your wish of fucking both if your holes, are you game?"

She nodded vigorously, her gorgeous dark hair, now a tangled mess, a mess that makes her look like a gorgeous slut, waiting for more and more cock. Through heavy panting she whispered out; "Yes, oh yes Raj, whatever it takes!"

Raj spread his two fingers still buried in her ass and as he wiggled them around he spread her asshole open as much as possible. When he pulled his fingers out, Missy let out a groan now that he hovered over her wide-spread hole and mustering up as much spit as possible let it drool out of her mouth and it landed in her asshole. He dipped his fingers in her dripping pussy and making them as slick as possible, pulled them out and ran his sticky fingers around and around her puckered hole.

It was now lubricated inside and out. Raj pumped her pussy several times with his stiff cock and tipped her ass upward. He quickly pulled his cock out of her pussy and standing on the balls of his feet aimed his cock downward and finding her asshole drove downward quickly. He buried his thick stiff cock balls deep in her ass.

Missy let out an ear-piercing scream and tried to evade his cock, but Raj held her hips firmly and took several long strokes in and out of her asshole.

Missy was moaning and groaning continually into the large overstuffed pillow.

Raj pulled his cock out of her ass just as fast as he shoved it in. Dropping back to his knees, he shoved forward and once again was buried deep in her hot wet pussy. After pumping her cunt several times he once again pulled out quickly and lifting up to the balls of his feet drove again into her ass.

Back and forth, back and forth Raj went from asshole to pussy. Over and over again he drove his cock from one hole to the other.

Missy was in orgasm heaven and after about the third time when he shoved back into her cunt she went off and started cumming, but Raj continued his assault on her two holes. For the next three or four minutes he switched back and forth and Missy had a tough time keeping her ass held high, but Raj held her ass up firmly and he was racing quicker and quicker towards an explosive orgasm.

Shoving it deep into her ass he let out a loud groan; "Oh Missy I'm about to cum! Where do you want me to cum, tell me?"

She groaned and tossing her head back groaned out; "On my face and tits Raj! I want to feel your hot cum all over my face and drip down to my hot tits!"

Raj pumped his cock several more times into her tight asshole and when he pulled out, grabbed Missy by the shoulder and rolled her over onto her back. Her face and neck were covered in sweat, her gorgeous chestnut brown hair was tangled and covered half her face, but Raj didn't mind, he needed to cum and straddling her chest, just below her tits, leaned forward and started cumming!. The first thick explosive load shot up hitting her on the chin and drove across her lips and one cheek. The next one hit her nose and covered one eyelid and onto her forehead and into her hair. Shot after shot covered her face and when Raj had finished his huge load, Missy's entire face was covered in his cum. It dripped down off her chin into the nape of her neck.

Missy scooped up two large streams from her cheek and sucked her finger clean,

Raj leaned back and swiped his still drooling cock across her stiff nipples.

She jumped from the electrical shock of his cum on her nipples and she ran her cum coated fingers around and around her stiff nipples.

Raj reached back and shoved two, then a third finger deep into her pussy. Curling his fingers around he located her G spot and he flicked it back and forth, Missy went off like a rocket. He thumbed her clit and she bucked against his hand and as he looked back at her even though her entire face was covered in his cum, he had never seen a woman as beautiful as Missy looked at that moment.

Raj pulled his cum coated hand out of her pussy and raising it to his mouth he licked it clean.

Missy swept the cum from her eyes and looked up at him and smiled wickedly; "Mmmmm Raj, that looks tasty, can I try some of it?"

He leaned down and they kissed passionately, her tongue came out and slipping into his mouth tasted her own cum from his mouth.

Raj broke the kiss and began licking his own cum from her face. Returning to her mouth, he opened his mouth and fed her his own cum

Missy went wild when he did this and grabbing the back of his head pulled him hard against her mouth. She sucked every drop of his cum from his mouth.

Raj once again broke the kiss and licked up the remaining cum he deposited on her face and neck. He returned to her mouth and the two of them kisses as if it was the last kiss they would ever experience.

Cum was swapped from one mouth to the other until all had disappeared. Raj finally rolled off of Missy and laid beside her, both of their bodies were covered in sweat and both breathing heavily.

Missy rolled onto her side and traced tiny lines across Raj's chest with her fingernails and kissed him playfully on the nose; "My god Raj, that was utterly fucking fantastic! I've never had a man lick his own cum from my face and feed it to me, unfucking believable!"

"I'm from India; that is what we do!"

"Oh my chocolate god, I want you to do that and whatever else you can conjure up! I'll never get enough of you!"

He casually placed his hands behind his head and smiled broadly.

Out in the livingroom things were getting nasty too. Leonard came out of the kitchen with a tray of mixed drinks for the three women and himself. He still could not believe he was standing there butt naked along with three women just as naked as he was.

He placed the drinks on the coffee table and his cock swayed back and forth and was noticed by all three of them.

Bernadette reached for a drink, her huge tits swayed back and forth and grazed Leonard's hairy thigh sending shock waves through her tiny body, directly down to her pussy.

Amy being the most inexperienced and most adventuresome was sitting behind Leonard. She reached between his legs and picking up the margarita glass drew it back. She stopped to raise the glass and coat his cockhead and hanging balls into the glass.

Leonard jumped from the cold drink coating his genitals.

Amy put the glass down and slipping to her knees. Opening her mouth she guided his stiffening cock into her mouth.

Priya slipped down beside her and leaning down licked at his margarita covered balls; "Mmmm I never has such a good tasting margarita before, how about you Amy?"

Amy popped his cock from her mouth; "I'm sorry Priya, but I never had a margarita before, but if they all taste this good, it is now my new favorite drink.

Bernadette giggled as she took a sip of her margarita and a stream of it poured out of her glass and covered one large tit; "Oh my Priya, look, I spilled my drink!"

Priya left Leonard's balls and slipped over to Bernadette and cupping the drink covered tit she raised it to her lips and she began sucking and licking every inch of the large jug.

Bernadette closed her eyes and let out a quiet moan. Picking up her glass her poured more of the margarita down her other tit, she whispered; "Oh darn Amy, look I spilled more of my drink!"

Amy popped Leonard's now stiff cock from her mouth and moving to the other side of Bernadette began licking her other tit clean from top to bottom/"

Leonard stood there his cock bobbing up and down. He watched the two dark haired women feeding on Bernadette's huge tits. "Hey how about me?"

Bernadette giggled and in her squeaky voice said; "Hee Hee Leonard, why don't you dip you dinky do in some of your drink and stand over here on the couch and let me taste it?"

"My what Bernadette? Do you mean my cock?"

She giggled again; "Leonard remember I'm a good Catholic girl and I don't say things like that!"

"Bernadette, you have two women sucking on your tits and you're about to suck me off, I think its okay to say cock!"

She giggled again; "Oh no Leonard, they are just cleaning up the drink I spilled on my breasts. As for you I just want to take your temperature and see how hot I can get you from my saliva line on your dinky do!"

Leonard dipped his cock in his margarita and stepped onto the cushion behind Priya and slipping over to Bernadette; "Oh hell Bernadette, you can call it whatever you like as long as it ends up in your mouth!"

She giggled again and was cut off suddenly as Leonard swept the margarita covered cockhead back and forth across her tiny red lips.

She looked up at him through those large glasses and he reached down and removed them. Her large green eyes twinkled as her tongue came out and licked the drink from her lips. Opening her mouth further her tongue flicked out and around his cockhead. With a groan deep in her throat she opened her mouth even widen, taking his shaft halfway into her mouth. Her tongue flicked back and forth across the head and the shaft like a lizard. She began to bob up and down on his growing shaft and her golden blonde hair danced about her face and shoulders. Her once silky, wavy hair was now straight and hung down from all the sweat and the previous fucking she had experienced tonight.

She slid further back on the sofa as Priya left her tit and urged her towards the back of the sofa.

Priya picked up her drink and drizzled some of the intoxicating liquid onto Bernadette's belly. It ran down towards her pussy and stopped at the patch of blonde hair just above her awakening pussy. Priya poured more of the drink and it slipped through the hair and onto her slit. Priya placed the drink on the table and followed the path of the margarita. Her tongue danced across Bernadette's heaving belly and sucking on the drink bathing her blonde pubic patch she came to the swollen button at the entrance to her swollen pussylips.

Priya's tongue flicked back and forth uncovering Bernadette's stiff button. Her lips sucked on the clit and suddenly Leonard's entire shaft disappeared into Bernadette's mouth. Her eyes were open wide, staring at Leonard, closing them she moaned loudly around his cock as Priya's tongue now flicked at her stiff red clit.

Amy came up and pulled Leonard's cock out of Bernadette's mouth and began licking at it up and down from tip to root and adding more saliva to the already dripping cock, she began stroking it up and down.

Bernadette slipped to the floor and Priya followed her. Swinging her leg over Bernadette, the two shorter women began licking away at one another's pussy.

With Priya on top she was able to move about and she nipped at the tender flesh of Bernadette's inner thighs. She slipped one finger up Bernadette's tight asshole and Bernadette groaned loudly into Priya's oozing cunt.

02

by**baranbrat**©

Priya laughed; "See you shouldn't have dumped me as your girlfriend so soon!"

Amy took him by the hand; "Come on Leonard, you can sit and watch the three of us. Maybe if we get a little lonely for some cock, you can join us,"

Bernadette squealed; "Amy, you've turned into a real slut haven't you?"

"Yes I have Bernadette and I have my Bestie to thank for all of that! Now let's go and munch on some pussy and leave the two lovebirds along to tweet!"

Missy rose up on one elbow and looked down at Raj; "I'm so glad you overcame your shyness, The last time I was here and you came over to Penny's apartment to speak to me and froze up I was so disappointed. I wanted to fuck you so bad. In East Texas there are very few men from India and fucking one is on my "Bucket List." I ended up in a torrid sixty-nine with Penny!"

"Oh I would have loved to have been in the middle of that!"

"You dog you, maybe next time, but not now give me some of that Indian cock!"

"You know that is a little racist, but I think I'll survive. Now come over her and let's get started Missy!"

Missy let out a loud giggle and rolled over onto her back and stared up at Raj.

Hovering over her, he stopped to take in the beautiful sight below him.

Her dark eyes twinkled and followed his as he stared at her. Her long wavy chestnut brown hair surrounded her face like that of an angel. Her pert nose was flaring from her increased breathing and her lips, those full red lips looked inviting.

Raj leaned in and planted a numbers of soft tender pecks on her forehead, eyes as she closed them and moaned quietly and the tip of her nose.

She tilted her head up trying to connect her lips with his and his tongue came out and painted her lips with his tongue-tip.

She moaned in frustration and tried to capture his tongue between her lips.

Raj smiled and pushed her back down and covered her lips with his own.

Once again she moaned, but this time in satisfaction that they had finally connected. Her lips parted and her tongue stabbed at his trying to enter his mouth.

Raj pulled back; "Slow down Missy, I want it as bad, if not more then you, but let's take it slow and really enjoy this!"

Her dark eyes searched his equally dark pools and she nodded and ran her fingers through his thick dark hair.

He once again connected with her lips and as he lowered his body the hair on his chest tickled her firm upstanding breasts and the nipples perked up as they scraped his course chest hair.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity and when they finally broke the kisses, they were both worked up and nearly out of breath.

Raj after cumming numerous times tonight was worried he wouldn't be able to get it up again, but that was no longer a problem as his thick shaft was rock hard and leaking against her full shapely thigh.

Sweeping the hair from her neck Raj started tiny fires in her body as his lips and tongue danced across the tender flesh of her neck. He didn't miss a spot and tugged at each earlobe sending shivers down her lush tanned body.

He did the same to her shoulders and when he moved lower to the upper slopes of her full firm breasts she sucked in her breath and held it.

He pulled back and she let her breath out and starred up at him; "What's the matter Raj, why did you stop?"

He shook his head from side to side; "Nothing Missy, I just wanted to pinch myself and make sure this wasn't a dream, a dream I've had many a night, if I may say so Missy!"

"Oh how sweet and a little creepy at the same time if I May SAY SO!"

"It's okay Missy, I've been known to be creepy in the past!" He smiled down at her and her smile disappeared as he lowered his lips to her upper slopes and licked and kisses at her heavy globes of flesh. He was teasing her, making sure to avoid her puckered nipples and large aureoles.

Missy ran her fingers through his hair again as she closed her eyes and waited in nervous anticipation of his mouth on her nipples.

Raj gently cupped one tit and as his thumb ran around the dark pink aureole; his mouth moved to the slopes between the twin beauties and continued to worship her flesh. Hus thumb and index finger rolled the thick nipple as he moved to the slopes under her breasts and her moans got even louder.

Having kissed both breasts entire surfaces, he moved to their crowning beauty. He ran his tongue around and around one stiff tip, completely covering it in his saliva; he moved to the other tip and did the same, still not making really serious contact.

Once he finished with the second tip, he moved back to the first one and drew it slowly in-between his lips and she arched her hips as she tried to drive more of her tit flesh into his mouth.

Missy rolled her gorgeous head from side to side and her entre face was masked in her dark tresses.

Over the next five minutes Raj ravished Missy's fabulous tits moving from one to the other. Up, down, sides and especially the tips. He had her so hot; her gorgeous legs were thrashing around, and wanting him to put out the fire he had created deep in her pussy. With her tits totally covered in his saliva she squeezed them and rubbed them together trying to send herself over the top.

Raj abandoned her tits and kissed his way downward, across her taut, flat belly and down to the landing strip just above her dripping pussy. He calmed her legs by sliding his hands up and down their entire length and she wrapped them around his head as he lowered his mouth to her incredibly wet pussy.

Raj blew gently on the huge lips and he could have sworn he saw them flutter, but in reality, her entire body shook. Using his thumbs he parted the two winged lips of her pussy; "Oh my god Missy, you are unbelievable. I never saw such a lush and gorgeous pussy before. The bright pink inner lips and how wet you are, I can't wait to taste you!"

She groaned; "Oh Raj, eat me, eat me and make me cum! I never needed to cum so bad before. The way you played with my tits got me so fucking hot, eat me, lick my clit, ohhhhhhhhhh!"

He stabbed at her bubbling cauldron and she tasted like a sweet honeydew melon and just as juicy. He clamped down on her pussy and when he sucked he drew a large amount of her juices from her pussy. It was an endless battle, as he sucked it up; she quickly dumped more into her hole from her inner walls.

The room was filled with the sound of Raj slurping and Missy moaning and groaning urging him on.

Suddenly she arched her back, clutched her fists in his hair and letting out a blood-curdling scream started squirting.

"Oh fuck Raj, what are you doing to me? I feel like I'm peeing, but I know I am not. I must be squirting! I've heard and seen women in porn do it before, but I've never done it. Oh fuck, fuck, holy shit Raj I can't stop cumming!"

Suddenly she was still and her legs dropped from his back.

Raj slid up and he noticed she had passed out from the intense orgasm. He was happy to see she was breathing, so he knew she hadn't had a heart-attack.

He had a sly smile on his face and with her laying there like a limp rag; he rolled her over and pulled up on her hips. In doing this he drew her nearly to her knees and even though he had to balance her as she swayed from side to side he managed to spread her thighs just wide enough to locate her cunt.

Spreading her lips apart he drove deep into her swamp-like pussy. Luckily he was as stiff as a board, because she had cum so hard and so much there was little, if any friction from her loose cunt.

Raj started slamming in and out of her pussy. With her thighs and pussy completely covered in her cum, the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin echoed throughout the entire room.

All of a sudden Missy let out a loud animal-like groan. She had awaken and she buried her head in the pillow and screamed out in pleasure; "Oh fuck Raj, what did you do to me? Slow down, please slow down so I can catch my breath and catch up!"

Raj slowed up and was now sliding in and out of her cunt and with each inward push he could hear her pussy slurping around his cock.

She moaned and groaned and buried her head in the sweat covered pillow. As she regained her faculties Raj could feel her cunt muscles began to tighten around his cock and the feeling was amazing. He looked down and was mesmerized by her tight rounded ass. Whenever he pushed and pulled from her pussy, her tight puckered hole winked at him and he couldn't resist.

Scooping up a good amount of her dew on his fingertips, he slowly worked first one and then a second finger into her asshole. Raj started pumping his cock in her pussy and two fingers in her ass and Missy went berserk.

Grunting like a stuffed pig she spat out; "Oh Raj, I need your big thick cock in my ass, but it feels so fucking good in my pussy, I don't want you to pull out. Oh yeah Raj, fuck my two holes, faster, deeper!"

Raj, knowing the Karma Sutra had an idea. He slowed his pace of fucking both holes and Missy moaned her disapproval; "Oh no Raj, please, please fuck me faster and deeper, please!"

He leaned over her and whispered in her ear; Missy are you adventurous? If you can stay steady and keep your ass pointed towards the ceiling, I believe I can fulfill your wish of fucking both if your holes, are you game?"

She nodded vigorously, her gorgeous dark hair, now a tangled mess, a mess that makes her look like a gorgeous slut, waiting for more and more cock. Through heavy panting she whispered out; "Yes, oh yes Raj, whatever it takes!"

Raj spread his two fingers still buried in her ass and as he wiggled them around he spread her asshole open as much as possible. When he pulled his fingers out, Missy let out a groan now that he hovered over her wide-spread hole and mustering up as much spit as possible let it drool out of her mouth and it landed in her asshole. He dipped his fingers in her dripping pussy and making them as slick as possible, pulled them out and ran his sticky fingers around and around her puckered hole.

It was now lubricated inside and out. Raj pumped her pussy several times with his stiff cock and tipped her ass upward. He quickly pulled his cock out of her pussy and standing on the balls of his feet aimed his cock downward and finding her asshole drove downward quickly. He buried his thick stiff cock balls deep in her ass.

Missy let out an ear-piercing scream and tried to evade his cock, but Raj held her hips firmly and took several long strokes in and out of her asshole.

Missy was moaning and groaning continually into the large overstuffed pillow.

Raj pulled his cock out of her ass just as fast as he shoved it in. Dropping back to his knees, he shoved forward and once again was buried deep in her hot wet pussy. After pumping her cunt several times he once again pulled out quickly and lifting up to the balls of his feet drove again into her ass.

Back and forth, back and forth Raj went from asshole to pussy. Over and over again he drove his cock from one hole to the other.

Missy was in orgasm heaven and after about the third time when he shoved back into her cunt she went off and started cumming, but Raj continued his assault on her two holes. For the next three or four minutes he switched back and forth and Missy had a tough time keeping her ass held high, but Raj held her ass up firmly and he was racing quicker and quicker towards an explosive orgasm.

Shoving it deep into her ass he let out a loud groan; "Oh Missy I'm about to cum! Where do you want me to cum, tell me?"

She groaned and tossing her head back groaned out; "On my face and tits Raj! I want to feel your hot cum all over my face and drip down to my hot tits!"

Raj pumped his cock several more times into her tight asshole and when he pulled out, grabbed Missy by the shoulder and rolled her over onto her back. Her face and neck were covered in sweat, her gorgeous chestnut brown hair was tangled and covered half her face, but Raj didn't mind, he needed to cum and straddling her chest, just below her tits, leaned forward and started cumming!. The first thick explosive load shot up hitting her on the chin and drove across her lips and one cheek. The next one hit her nose and covered one eyelid and onto her forehead and into her hair. Shot after shot covered her face and when Raj had finished his huge load, Missy's entire face was covered in his cum. It dripped down off her chin into the nape of her neck.

Missy scooped up two large streams from her cheek and sucked her finger clean,

Raj leaned back and swiped his still drooling cock across her stiff nipples.

She jumped from the electrical shock of his cum on her nipples and she ran her cum coated fingers around and around her stiff nipples.

Raj reached back and shoved two, then a third finger deep into her pussy. Curling his fingers around he located her G spot and he flicked it back and forth, Missy went off like a rocket. He thumbed her clit and she bucked against his hand and as he looked back at her even though her entire face was covered in his cum, he had never seen a woman as beautiful as Missy looked at that moment.

Raj pulled his cum coated hand out of her pussy and raising it to his mouth he licked it clean.

Missy swept the cum from her eyes and looked up at him and smiled wickedly; "Mmmmm Raj, that looks tasty, can I try some of it?"

He leaned down and they kissed passionately, her tongue came out and slipping into his mouth tasted her own cum from his mouth.

Raj broke the kiss and began licking his own cum from her face. Returning to her mouth, he opened his mouth and fed her his own cum

Missy went wild when he did this and grabbing the back of his head pulled him hard against her mouth. She sucked every drop of his cum from his mouth.

Raj once again broke the kiss and licked up the remaining cum he deposited on her face and neck. He returned to her mouth and the two of them kisses as if it was the last kiss they would ever experience.

Cum was swapped from one mouth to the other until all had disappeared. Raj finally rolled off of Missy and laid beside her, both of their bodies were covered in sweat and both breathing heavily.

Missy rolled onto her side and traced tiny lines across Raj's chest with her fingernails and kissed him playfully on the nose; "My god Raj, that was utterly fucking fantastic! I've never had a man lick his own cum from my face and feed it to me, unfucking believable!"

"I'm from India; that is what we do!"

"Oh my chocolate god, I want you to do that and whatever else you can conjure up! I'll never get enough of you!"

He casually placed his hands behind his head and smiled broadly.

Out in the livingroom things were getting nasty too. Leonard came out of the kitchen with a tray of mixed drinks for the three women and himself. He still could not believe he was standing there butt naked along with three women just as naked as he was.

He placed the drinks on the coffee table and his cock swayed back and forth and was noticed by all three of them.

Bernadette reached for a drink, her huge tits swayed back and forth and grazed Leonard's hairy thigh sending shock waves through her tiny body, directly down to her pussy.

Amy being the most inexperienced and most adventuresome was sitting behind Leonard. She reached between his legs and picking up the margarita glass drew it back. She stopped to raise the glass and coat his cockhead and hanging balls into the glass.

Leonard jumped from the cold drink coating his genitals.

Amy put the glass down and slipping to her knees. Opening her mouth she guided his stiffening cock into her mouth.

Priya slipped down beside her and leaning down licked at his margarita covered balls; "Mmmm I never has such a good tasting margarita before, how about you Amy?"

Amy popped his cock from her mouth; "I'm sorry Priya, but I never had a margarita before, but if they all taste this good, it is now my new favorite drink.

Bernadette giggled as she took a sip of her margarita and a stream of it poured out of her glass and covered one large tit; "Oh my Priya, look, I spilled my drink!"

Priya left Leonard's balls and slipped over to Bernadette and cupping the drink covered tit she raised it to her lips and she began sucking and licking every inch of the large jug.

Bernadette closed her eyes and let out a quiet moan. Picking up her glass her poured more of the margarita down her other tit, she whispered; "Oh darn Amy, look I spilled more of my drink!"

Amy popped Leonard's now stiff cock from her mouth and moving to the other side of Bernadette began licking her other tit clean from top to bottom/"

Leonard stood there his cock bobbing up and down. He watched the two dark haired women feeding on Bernadette's huge tits. "Hey how about me?"

Bernadette giggled and in her squeaky voice said; "Hee Hee Leonard, why don't you dip you dinky do in some of your drink and stand over here on the couch and let me taste it?"

"My what Bernadette? Do you mean my cock?"

She giggled again; "Leonard remember I'm a good Catholic girl and I don't say things like that!"

"Bernadette, you have two women sucking on your tits and you're about to suck me off, I think its okay to say cock!"

She giggled again; "Oh no Leonard, they are just cleaning up the drink I spilled on my breasts. As for you I just want to take your temperature and see how hot I can get you from my saliva line on your dinky do!"

Leonard dipped his cock in his margarita and stepped onto the cushion behind Priya and slipping over to Bernadette; "Oh hell Bernadette, you can call it whatever you like as long as it ends up in your mouth!"

She giggled again and was cut off suddenly as Leonard swept the margarita covered cockhead back and forth across her tiny red lips.

She looked up at him through those large glasses and he reached down and removed them. Her large green eyes twinkled as her tongue came out and licked the drink from her lips. Opening her mouth further her tongue flicked out and around his cockhead. With a groan deep in her throat she opened her mouth even widen, taking his shaft halfway into her mouth. Her tongue flicked back and forth across the head and the shaft like a lizard. She began to bob up and down on his growing shaft and her golden blonde hair danced about her face and shoulders. Her once silky, wavy hair was now straight and hung down from all the sweat and the previous fucking she had experienced tonight.

She slid further back on the sofa as Priya left her tit and urged her towards the back of the sofa.

Priya picked up her drink and drizzled some of the intoxicating liquid onto Bernadette's belly. It ran down towards her pussy and stopped at the patch of blonde hair just above her awakening pussy. Priya poured more of the drink and it slipped through the hair and onto her slit. Priya placed the drink on the table and followed the path of the margarita. Her tongue danced across Bernadette's heaving belly and sucking on the drink bathing her blonde pubic patch she came to the swollen button at the entrance to her swollen pussylips.

Priya's tongue flicked back and forth uncovering Bernadette's stiff button. Her lips sucked on the clit and suddenly Leonard's entire shaft disappeared into Bernadette's mouth. Her eyes were open wide, staring at Leonard, closing them she moaned loudly around his cock as Priya's tongue now flicked at her stiff red clit.

Amy came up and pulled Leonard's cock out of Bernadette's mouth and began licking at it up and down from tip to root and adding more saliva to the already dripping cock, she began stroking it up and down.

Bernadette slipped to the floor and Priya followed her. Swinging her leg over Bernadette, the two shorter women began licking away at one another's pussy.

With Priya on top she was able to move about and she nipped at the tender flesh of Bernadette's inner thighs. She slipped one finger up Bernadette's tight asshole and Bernadette groaned loudly into Priya's oozing cunt.

Bernadette, not to be outdone gripped Priya's tight compact chocolate ass and running her hands over it as she ate away at her incredibly tight pussy found Priya's starred hole and tickling it, shoved a fingertip in. Wiggling it about, she suddenly drove her finger all the way in.

Priya let out a loud groan causing Bernadette to pull it out. Priya rose up from Bernadette's pussy, her face covered in her juices, looking down past Bernadette's heaving tits she groaned out; "Oh no Bernadette, put it back in, please put it back in! If feels so good, I was moaning in ecstasy not because it hurts. Fuck if I can take Rajesh's cock in my ass, I can take your tiny fingers...ah yes, yes Bernie, just like that, get ready I'm going to give you the same thing, oh fuck, deeper, deeper, oh I just love having my ass fucked!"

Bernadette let out a gasp when she first felt Priya's soft hair tickle her ass, and then her wet tongue was stabbing at her puckered hole. She let out a groan when she felt first one and then a second finger slide into her tight asshole; "Oh my god Priya, if only the nuns at my Catholic school could see me now. I caught, ah oh yes deeper Priya, two nuns eating one another in the lab one day...OH FUCK MY ASS PRIYA!"

The two of them licked and sucked on each other's pussy and came as they slammed their fingers into one another's tight assholes.

On the sofa Amy and Leonard were going at it hot and heavy. Leonard managed to push Amy back and she was now on her back. Leonard straddled her upper body and was tit fucking her.

"Oh my heaven Leonard, this is amazing. I never thought my milk bags could be used in such an erotic way!"

He was breathing heavily; "Well Amy as I push forward, try and lick the head just before I pull back. It will make it harder and also lubricate your tits while I fuck them!"

"Alright, after all I've tried tonight, why not be even more depraved!" She lowered her head and caught the head and it made a popping sound as she lost the head again. Over and over again she licked and sucked at the head and she really started getting turned on.

Leonard had Amy squeeze her tits together while he reached back and began finger fucking her bare pussy. Her cunt was a swamp of juices. She lost more vaginal fluid tonight than over her entire lifetime and she was producing more and more by the second.

He finally pulled back and slid lower and with one slow easy push, slid completely into her hot, wet pussy.

She groaned and her legs came up wrapping around his waist and pulling him deeper into her pussy.

Leonard could feel her cunt muscles squeeze and release as he pumped in and out of her; 'My god Amy, your pussy feels fantastic. I never felt a pussy squeeze and contract the way yours does around my cock!"

"Why thank you Leonard, I read the book you and Penny gave Sheldon, maybe I should have my Bestie read it so she can satisfy you better/"

"No, no Amy that's alright, Penny does a great job on her own."

"I would think so, seeing the numerous men she has been with!"

"Amy, do we have to talk about Penny and this when my cock is buried in your pussy?"

"I guess you're right, now fuck me with that big cock of yours stud! Did I say it right?"

"Yes, yes you did Amy, but it would have meant more if you didn't ask me things like that."

"Sorry, oh my Leonard, fuck me, fuck me hard, deeper, deeper, oh fuck I think I'm going to cum!"

"Better!"

"No, no Leonard, I mean it; I'm going to cum. Look at Priya and Bernadette with their fingers in each other's asses. Can we try that?"

"Sure roll over!"

Leonard pulled out of Amy, her cum cream totally dripping off his cock. She jumped to her knees and buried her head in Sheldon's spot. She let out a gasp when she felt his finger slide into her ass. It came out and then felt the extreme pressure of his cock entering her bowels.

She groaned loudly and threw her head back.

Leonard gathered her long straight brown hair in his fists and like riding a bucking bronco began driving in and out of her asshole.

Amy reached down and fingered her clit, she was close again, but Leonard wasn't quite there yet seeing he had cum so many times tonight, that and the fact that Amy's constant talking broke the mood for fucking and orgasms.

She thrashed about and started cumming again. Her asshole tightened around his cock, but he still wasn't quite there yet. She collapsed against the sweat covered sofa and he popped out of her. She was done as she curled up in a ball and looked like she was ready to fall asleep.

Leonard looked down and stared at Priya who had just finished cumming, her ass was high in the air and Bernadette's fingers had just slid out.

That dark chocolate ass, so tiny, tight and compact was just staring at him, temping him to replace Bernadette's fingers with his cock, who was he to not take a dare.

Slipping off the sofa he climbed behind Priya and gripping her by her tiny hips shoved forward and was instantly balls deep in her incredibly hot cunt. He pumped three or four times and before she could voice her disappointment she let out a loud scream as he shoved his cum coated cock deep into her asshole.

Priya spat out; "Oh so you want to fuck the Indian girl in the ass before she returns to her homeland huh? Well go for it big boy, fuck it, fuck my tiny ass, let's see if you fuck ass better than my brother!"

Bernadette in her Mrs. Wolowitz voice yelled out to Priya; "Oh Priya shut the fuck up and eat my pussy again. I'll lick your pussy while Leonard fucks your ass, but only if you shut the fuck up!"

"My, my, such language from a Catholic girl!"

"Priya if you don't...oh yes, yes, yes suck my clit just like that. Oh fuck I just love your tongue I just hope Penny can eat pussy as good as you. I don't want to stop this after you leave for India. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck my cunt you little Indian bitch!"

Priya was flicking her tongue deep into Bernadette's pussy and her lips sucked and pulled on her stiff red button.

Leonard was really getting into Bernadette's talk and couldn't wait to fuck Penny while she ate Bernadette's cunt. He picked up the pace of fucking Priya's tight ass, but then he looked down and stared directly into those gorgeous green eyes of Bernadette's as she stared up at him and her tongue was flicking away at Priya's tiny hot cunt, he lost it and could think of no better way to cum for the last time tonight than to paint the innocent looking face staring up at him.

Leonard let out a loud groan and let the first shot fill Priya's ass, this triggered an orgasm in her and she started cumming all over Bernadette's lips and tongue. He pulled out of Priya's tight ass and pointed his cock at Bernadette's face.

She stared directly at it and nodded with a huge smile on her face. She closed her eyes and let out aloud groan as she felt Leonard's hot cum hit her in the forehead and slid across her cheek to her lips. The next shot hit her nose and covered her eyes and lips. Shot after creamy shot came shooting out. Leonard couldn't remember the last time he came so much and when he fell back in exhaustion, Bernadette's entire face, neck and even her hair were covered in his cum.

The four of them were in total exhaustion and Priya licked and kissed the cum from Bernadette's face. The two of them curled up beside Leonard and the three of them drifted off to a blissful sleep.

In Sheldon's room things were just as heated as in the livingroom and in Leonard's bedroom.

Sheldon was lying in the bed completely naked reading a comic book while Penny was in the shower taking a nice long shower. Sheldon insisted not wanting to catch something from whatever anyone else deposited on her. He had already taken a quick shower and was now engrossed in a Superman comic when Penny came into the room dressed only in a knee-length terrycloth towel. Her hair was brushed and she even re-applied her make-up she had there from when Leonard and she was still an item.

Penny looked as good as any cover-girl in any men's magazine. She struck a seductive pose before Sheldon and clearing her throat to catch his attention.

He looked up from his comic book and stared at her; "Yes Penny?"

"Aren't you going to say anything about how I look?"

He scoffed; "Why should I, you're the one who wants to have coitus with me, right?"

"Aw come on Sheldon, a girl likes to hear how attractive she looks before she sucks his dick, now please say something nice, please!

"Oh alright Penny, your hair is very nice and I like the red stuff you put on your lips. Now are we going to have coitus or not?"

"IT'S FUCKING SHELDON, WE'RE GOING TO FUCK! CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

"Oh yes Penny, I can say that, would you like to hear me say that? I want to fuck you, I want you to suck my cock and ride my cock. I want to fuck your tight pussy and cum in your mouth and pussy. I might even slip my cock in your ass and fuck you there. Would you like that Penny, huh?

She just stood there and nodded and her mouth dropped open and stared in awe as Sheldon closed his comic book and place it on his nightstand,

There standing straight up from his body was his huge cock, over twelve inches in length and as thick as Penny's wrist. He was stroking it slowly with his other hand. He had a large amount of pre-cum oozing out and he was using it for lubrication as he stroked it from base to head.

She licked her lips and was standing there frozen with excitement and anticipation!

"Well Penny, here it is, is this what you want. It wants to feel your lips and cunt wrapped around it. It wants to feel your tight ass clutching at its length as I slide it in and out of that pretty ass of yours!"

She stood there in awe; "Sheldon I never thought I'd ever hear you speak that way!"

He had a wild smile on his face; "Bazinga Penny. See I DID read the book you and Leonard got me. Now drop that towel and climb up here, I want to suck on Leonard's breast friends!"

She was beaming from ear to ear; "Oh my Sheldon, you did listen in on us, you horny toad you!"

She dropped the towel and struck a pose; "You like?"

All he could do was nod and stroke his cock a little bit faster.

She giggled; "You better slow up on that baby, we don't want it going off too soon, now do we?"

"Oh don't you worry Penny, I've waited four years for this and I think I'll be ready to go all night, are you game girl?"

She giggled again and like a tiger stalking her prey placed one knee on the mattress at the foot of the bed and slowly climbed onto the bed.

Her long silky blonde hair led the way tickling his thighs, followed by her stiff nippled breasts scraping across those same legs. Higher and higher she went, her flat belly trapped his stiff cock between their two bodies.

She finally arrived, her nipples, stiff as she ever remembered hovered just above his mouth.

Sheldon lifted his head off the pillow and wrapped his lips around one stiff tip. He heard Penny groan above him as he sucked harder and as he moved to the other tip, he heard her squeal and wiggle her belly again his straining cock.

Back and forth, back and forth Sheldon devoured her gorgeous orbs of flesh. Popping his lips off of them he cupped both mounds of flesh and tweaked the nipples and looked up into Penny's smoking dark blue eyes. "Oh Penny, I now know why Leonard loves your breasts so much. I'm pretty inexperienced with women, but I am a fast learner. Don't tell Leonard, but I do watch a lot of porn on my computer and without a doubt you are just as good as or better than the most beautiful women on any of those websites."

Penny was grinning from ear to ear; "I'm not sure if that was a complement or not, but THANK YOU Sheldon!"

"Oh please take it as a complement, it was meant to be. Now let me taste them again!"

Before she could react he was back licking and sucking on those gorgeous tits. He moved from one to the other and all around, between them and pushing them together he sucked on both nipples at the same time.

Penny went into orbit when he did that and her pussy was so wet, her juices were covering his thighs with her creamy fluids.

Without notice Sheldon rolled Penny off of him and he was now above her. He stared into her sparkling blue eyes and she was shocked when he lowered his mouth and covered her full bee stung lips with his own.

She moaned into his mouth and their tongues danced back and forth from one mouth to the other. When they broke the kiss she pulled back and looked up at Sheldon; "My god Sheldon, you never cease to amaze me. I know how much you hate physical contact and for you to kiss me that way, wow!"

Once again surprising her, he straddled her body and looking down at her swept a number of stray hairs from her face and leaning in kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes as he kissed them and then her nose, chin, both cheeks and then covered her mouth.

She opened hers to accept his tongue once again as they danced back and forth.

Sheldon broke the kiss and smiled down at her; "Without a doubt Penny, you are better than any woman I've seen on my computer and better than anyone else here today. Now I know why Leonard loves everything about you. I just hope he'll be open enough to share you. I'll have to add you to the roommate agreement!"

She started laughing; "I don't think Leonard will go for that, but if you show me JUST how good you can be, maybe I can persuade him to share!"

"Fair enough Penny, get ready because as Leonard says, I'm going to rock your world!"

He kissed her again and she groaned in protest when he pulled away, but was quickly quieted as he began to kiss along her long graceful neck and shoulders. Moving lower he ravished her breasts, top, sides, underside and then he zeroed in on her puckered nipples.

Penny arched her back as he flicked away at the nipples and wide areoles. She stuffed more of her tit flesh into his mouth and again groaned in frustration when he left them covered in his saliva and began to kiss his way down her wiggling body.

She giggled when he stabbed at her sexy belly button and all around her firm flat tummy.

She sucked in her breath and held it as he got closer and closer to her dripping pussy. She exhaled in frustration when Sheldon skirted her pussy and nipped at the tender flesh of her inner thighs.

Sheldon worked his way down to her feet and she let out a groan and a squeal when he sucked on her toes and flicked at each digit. He did the same to the other foot and then began working his way up her shapely calf, across her dimpled knees and back along her sensitive thighs. When he reached her pussy, he inhaled deeply and moaned; "Oh Penny, I never knew what I was missing! Your scent is intoxicating; I can't get enough of it. Do you taste as good as you smell?"

Through clenched teeth she moaned out; "Well Sheldon if you stopped yapping and start eating, maybe you'd find out!"

"Very well Penny, hold on, let me see if I remember what I read in the book, oh wait I have an idiotic memory, I remember it all. I read two other books on the subject and I'm going to apply physics and improve upon the act of cunnilingus!"

"Sheldon, you can't improve on eating pussy, just dive in like Leonard does and lick away!"

"Oh no Penny, I Betcha I can do a whole lot better!"

He lowered his mouth and spreading her tight lips apart with his thumbs he first blew a stream of cool air on her glistening lips and she jumped from the cool air and she dug her nails in his shoulders.

Next he let out a burst of hot air on her pussy and she moaned again. He alternated several times from cool air to hot air and Penny was squirming around in anticipation of his lips and tongue on her aching pussy.

He finally came in contact with her pussy as he captured one outer lip between his lips. He sucked and flicked out his tongue along the outer edge and inner edge of one lip from bottom to just below her hooked clit.

Penny sucked in her breath as she anticipated his tongue on her clit, but he left it and ran in back down the lip to the base of her pussy. Letting go of that lip he did the exact thing to the other outer lip and she was bucking as he came closer and closer to her aching clit.

Penny was rolling her gorgeous head from side to side and her amazing mane if hair covered her face and made her look incredible.

Sheldon stabbed his tongue at her inner walls and slowly swept his tongue upward and by the time he reached her hooded clit, his tongue was completely covered and filled with her creamy cum juices.

He pulled it out and swallowed and diving back in he did this over and over again, he was driving Penny insane. He finally did it enough times, fast enough to still be fairly free of her juices and he stabbed at her clit, it popped free of its enclosure and Sheldon immediately drew the thick, stiff bud between his lips and rolling it around with his tongue and sucking it between his lips, Penny let out a long guttural moan and started cumming.

She clutched at his shoulders and ground her pussy as hard as she could against his magnificent mouth. She bucked several times and fell back to the mattress as she let the incredible orgasm course though her sleek body.

Sheldon in his option had just begun and now did what he did to her outer lips, with her inner lips. Although they were slick with her recent cum juices, he was able to contain them and slide his lips and tongue up and down her inner lips, occasionally dipping his tongue deep into her bubbling cauldron and sucking harder he drew a large mouthful of her juices into his mouth.

Penny felt like she was on a sexual roller coaster. As she reached the peak of one hill she quickly crashed down and came with an intensity she never felt before. She instantly began to climb another steep hill and she again came crashing down. Over and over again Sheldon brought her to a sexual peak and came quickly and with an intensity she never wanted to end.

She bucked and moaned constantly; "Oh fuck Sheldon honey, what the fuck are you doing to me? I feel like my inners are being torn right out through my cunt! I never want you to stop, oh fuck, eat meeeeeeeeee! I'm cumming again!"

Sheldon rose up from between her thighs; his entire face was covered in her creamy juices. Smacking his lips he gave her one of his goofy smiles; "I was right Penny, you do taste even better then you smell. I think we have a dilemma, you don't want me to stop and neither do I, but I think we can't continue this forever."

In her innocent voice she said; "Well Sheldon, we can try! If we can't maybe you can do it until I pass out from exhaustion!"

He tipped his head to one side and just before he dove back in said; "Oh alright, I guess we can do that!"

"Sheldon I was just...oh fuck, oh my god Sheldon, you were right, you're the best!"

He licked, sucked and now added two fingers into her swamp-like cunt and she quickly raced towards yet another orgasm.

She went off like a rocket when Sheldon found her spongy G-spot and rubbing it in quick and then deep circles once again sent Penny over the top. She bucked her hips several times arching her pelvis upwards, she let out a long gurgling sound and fell motionless to the bed.

Sheldon rose from between her thighs and looked at the peaceful Penny; "Well I guess I can stop now, I succeeded in making her pass out. What am I to do now? My dinky doo is stiff and it needs attention. Oh I know what I can do!"

Sheldon gripped Penny by the ankles and pulling her down lower on the bed now had her lying on her back. Tossing the pillows to the floor he spun around on the bed and was now in the typical sixty-nine position. Sheldon turned Penny on her side and snuggling down between her thighs, threw one leg over his back and once again began licking her well-worn pussy. Shoving his hips forward he pressed his huge cock against her full red lips

Rolling his hips from side to side he swept his cock back and forth and as her lips parted she slowly began to recover and waken from her slumber where she passed out from the intense orgasm she experienced.

Sheldon moaned lightly as he felt Penny's tongue begin to flick out and lap at the head that was leaking large amounts of pre-cum.

He tried to concentrate of licking Penny's pussy, but the intense feeling of her lips and tongue on his cock outweighed his need to satisfy her any longer.

Penny was now fully awake, but was frustrated seeing she was only able to take the huge head of his cock into her mouth. The position and angle were all wrong and she desperately wanted to take him deep in her mouth and down her throat.

She pulled him from her mouth and pushed him away; "Oh Sheldon honey, I want to satisfy you as well as you did me, but I can't do this laying on my side.

He stared at her and she could see the wheels turning in his head and he finally broke out in a smile; "See Penny and you think Physics is all a waste of time. I can visualize the angles of your throat and my height and the angle of my..."

"It's your cock Sheldon, your cock, can you say that?"

He nodded; "Of course u can Penny, I just refuse to!"

"I'm not sucking your cock until you say it Sheldon!"

"Alright Penny, with the angle of my COCK, I need you to spin around and hang your head off the edge of the bed."

She smiled; "Now was that so hard?"

"No Penny that wasn't hard, but my cock sure is. Now are you going to do as I ask?"

"Okay, okay, like this?"

Sheldon slid off the bed and stood beside the bed and at his height his cock was just at her face. Leaning over her, he spread her thighs and lowering his head he once again began eating her pussy.

Penny began moaning again and opening her eyes she was staring directly at Sheldon's huge cock bouncing before her. She reached out and grabbed at Sheldon's slender, tight ass and pulled her closer to her face. Her long silky blonde hair hung down and danced across his ankles as she opened her mouth and took him into her hot, wet oral cavity.

Penny was shocked how easily his huge piece of meat slid into her mouth. She took more and more of him in and as he bumped the back of her throat, she shifted slightly and he entered her throat and before long she felt his balls resting on the bridge of her nose. She squealed around his cock and pushed him out.

"Oh my fucking god Sheldon, I took your entire cock down my throat. I can't believe it went all the way in. Oh fuck I have to do it again and again!"

Before he could respond, Penny pulled him back against the edge of the bed and he once again entered her mouth. This time she took him slower now knowing she could do what she wanted and now was going to tease him and make him suffer the way he tortured her and her aching pussy.

With just the head in her mouth she sucked hard on it and stabbed at the pee hole and was rewarded with another large drop of pre-cum. She quickly swallowed it and resumed rolling it around and around with her tongue.

Sheldon was the one groaning now as she showed her oral skills to the novice eating her pussy. He shoved his hips forward, but her hands blocked him from going deeper and now the two of them began sucking and licking the other in earnest to gain the upper hand, Penny won out seeing she had cum so many times already and with all of her experience she focused all of her energy on torturing Sheldon!

She loved the way her head hung over the bed, she took another couple inches into her mouth and raising her hands she brought them into the action. She long slim fingers slid and twisted his thick stalk of meat as she bobbed her head forwards and back as she wet his shaft making it easier for her to stroke him.

Sheldon was getting frustrated not being able to drive his cock deeper into Penny's mouth, so he decided to turn up the heat on her. He dove in and started attacking her clit and he felt her hips jerk and heard her moan around his cock. He added two and then a third finger into her dripping hole. Pulling his fingers out he slid two fingers from his other hand into her cunt and placed the other fingers, covered in her thick slimy juices at the entrance to her tiny puckered asshole. Wiggling two fingers around and around, making the portal slick, he slowly slipped first one and then a second finger into her tight asshole.

He heard Penny let out a loud grunt and her hands fell from his cock as she reached down to slow in invasion of her asshole.

When she did this it removed her last line of defense and allowed Sheldon easy access to her hot wet mouth. Her head was trapped between the mattress and his legs and he took full advantage of this.

Penny had reached sexual nirvana as Sheldon was fucking ALL three of her holes at the same time.

He was sucking her slit and driving three fingers into her pussy. His other hand, two fingers were sliding in and out of her asshole and down below he was now unabated, fucking her mouth with his huge cock.

He slid deeper and deeper into her mouth and she was humping his two hands as she came closer and closer to cumming yet again.

Saliva bubbles were forming at the corners of her mouth as Sheldon fucked her mouth faster and faster. When he pulled back, his saliva covered cock dripped across her face and into her gorgeous hair. He was relentless driving deeper and deeper into her mouth as he fucked her pussy and ass.

Penny let out a loud squeal as she started cumming, covering his fingers with her thick creamy goo.

When Sheldon knew he had defeated her, he relaxed and pulling halfway out of her throat and mouth, drove about six inches of his cock in and out, faster and faster.

As Penny's orgasm subsided she concentrated on Sheldon's cock. Once again bringing her magical tongue into play she flicked away at his invading shaft whenever he drove into her mouth. Lifting her arms she cupped his ass and holding him firmly she wiggled one finger into his ass and that did it.

Unable to wiggle free, Sheldon lost it and started cumming. His first shot filled her mouth and ballooned her cheeks.

Penny tried desperately to swallow, but as he continued to fuck her mouth, it was rather difficult. His cum came spilling out of her mouth and dripped up her face, along her cheeks, into her ears and settled in her hairline.

Sheldon continued to fuck her mouth as he came shot after creamy shot into her mouth. His cum was squirting out all around her tight lips as she tried to swallow.

Penny finally got enough strength to grip his hips and push him backwards.

His cock popped out and as he still continued to cum, aimed his cock at her body. He covered her gorgeous tits with the remainder of his cum and now totally spent, collapsed beside Penny on the sweat and cum covered sheets.

When Penny regained her strength, she crawled back onto the bed and placing her head on Sheldon's hairless chest trying to regain her normal breathing. She scooped as much of Sheldon's cum from her face and hairline and bringing her fingers to her lips, she licked the tasty cum from her fingers. She did this several times seeing the large amount Sheldon had deposited on her body.

She finally got most of it cleaned off and looking down she caught sight of Sheldon's cock. It lost little, if any of its stiffness. "My god Sheldon, doesn't that monster ever get soft?"

"Oh no Penny, especially when I'm lying here thinking about having coitus with you!"

"Oh no you don't Sheldon, if you want to do that, you have to say it correctly. Come on sweetie, say it like I taught you and the way it explains it in the book!"

"Oh alright Penny, you want it nasty. You'll get it nasty! I want to fuck you, I want to fuck you like you've never been fucked before. I read that entire book and knowing how well you can fuck seeing all the men you have been with...!"

"HEY, IT HASN'T BEEN THAT MANY!"

"Okay Penny, keep telling yourself that, but going on, by the time we finish tonight we're going to try nearly everything in that book. After that I'll be as good as you in fucking!"

She snickered; "I doubt that honey, it takes a lot of practice to get REALLY good!"

He scoffed at her; "You forget Penny, once I do something once, I AM an expert. I know you've had a lot of practice, but just wait and see!"

"HEY!"

"Well Penny, are you ready to start FUCKING!"

"Let me go freshen up first, all that cum is sticky in my hair and I want to look my best when I rock your world honey!"

I think it's a waste of time Penny; you always look beautiful to me. Once we get started I'm going to get you all sweaty and sticky anyways. We can take a shower together once we are all done FUCKING!"

"My lord Sheldon, you've come a long way in a few short hours. Just think this afternoon you wouldn't even allow anyone to touch you, now you've had your fingers up my ass, your mouth where I pee and now you're suggesting the two of us shower once done, well done Sheldon!"

"I guess that's the cost of FUCKING, Penny?"

"Yes Sheldon?"

"Well played!"

She slipped out of bed and scampered to the bathroom.

Penny spent about ten minutes in there and while in there she found a bag of make-up she used when Leonard and she were still a couple. She also found a Nebraska Cornhusker jersey she wore as a nightgown. After re-applying the make-up and slipping into the jersey she checked herself out in the mirror. She smiled her approval, her hair was gorgeous once again, and it was feathered about her face and hung down across the swell of her breasts. Fluffing it up slightly she grabbed the doorknob and turning it, opened the door and slid slowly into the bedroom.

Sheldon was propped up at the head of the bed and had his eyes closed. He was slowly stroking his cock; his hand was covered in lube from the bottle on his end table.

She stood at the foot of the bed, off to one side and striking a seductive pose, one leg sticking straight out, she cleared her throat and Sheldon opened his eyes and smiled at what he saw.

She raised one hand to her mouth, slipping one finger into her mouth, she licked at it slowly and sucked it between her red glossy lips, they matched the color of her jersey. She placed one knee on the mattress and swung her legs over his and sliding upward, snuggled alongside Sheldon.

He stopped stroking his cock and placing his hand on her shoulder furthest from him, pushed her onto her back and at the same time rolled over covering her lush body with his slim lanky form.

Sheldon tenderly swept a stray lock of hair from her gorgeous face. Lowering his face he planted a couple of kisses on her forehead, eyelids, the tip of her nose and finally on her slightly parted lips. Raising back up he lazily played with her flaxen blonde hair; "My lord Penny, you know I'm not one to give out idle praises, but I have to say, you are without doubt the most beautiful woman in the entire state of California. As I laid in the bed with my eyes closed, slowly stroking the cock I'm going to be putting in your body soon, I couldn't help imaging your naked body beneath mine, responding to everything I read in that book and what I'm going to be doing to you!"

Penny was smiling from ear to ear; "I know you don't say many nice things to anyone, but I believe Sheldon that has to be the nicest and most genuine thing anyone has ever said to me." With that said she pulled his head down to hers and planted a hot wet kiss on his.

The kiss grew and soon Sheldon was pulling at the hem of her jersey. When he had it up about her breasts, he tugged it up and their kiss was broken briefly to remover the jersey from her head.

Sheldon combed her silky hair back into place and kissed her again. His one hand slid down and parting her legs, he settled in between them.

Penny reached down and gripped his lube covered cock and guided it to her already moist pussy. Placing it at the entrance to her pussy she arched her back slightly and the huge mushroomed head parted her pussy and slid into her hot, wet cavern.

Sheldon lowered his body and she groaned in approval as his cock sank deeper into her pussy. Inch by inch his thick club sank into her and she pursed her lips and let out a long nearly silent moan. His mouth moved downward and captured one of her thick stiff nipples and sucking on it loudly, shoved the remaining four inches into her steamy cunt.

"Oh my fucking god, oh fuck, oh fuck me Sheldon. Oh, oh, I never felt anything like this in my pussy before. Oh fuck me, it's hitting spots I never knew I had before. Please, please take it slow, but don't you dare stop fucking me. Oh fuck I want this monster in my forever. Oh yes, yes, just like that, oh shit I don't believe it, I'm going to cum already, faster, please go faster Sheldon, yes, yes just like that deeper, oh fuck meeeeeeeeee, I'm cumming!"

Sheldon slowed the pace as he felt her pussy walls tighten around his cock. He had to slow or he knew he would be cumming in her and with all he had planned on doing to this gorgeous woman, there was no way he was going to cum just yet!

Sheldon slowly slipped his cock out of her pussy and her hole was gaping open from the huge cock she had just taken in there. Rolling her onto her side and with him behind her, he lifted her upper leg and scooting forward slipped into her cunt once again.

Penny groaned again from the exquisite invasion of her pussy. She threw her leg over his and pushed back against him sending more of his length into her.

He cupped her tit and rolled the stiff nipple between his fingers and tugged at it and at the same time began thrusting his hips forward and back as he drove his cock into her hot cunt.

Penny twisted her head around and covered his mouth with her own as she climbed higher and higher towards another orgasm.

Sheldon's other hand was between her legs and finding her clit began to strum it constantly as he got closer and closer to yet another orgasm.

Just before she came, Sheldon switched positions again. This time Penny let out a scream of surprise as he rolled onto his back, at the same time he rolled Penny up and over. His cock never slipped from her and now she was above him, riding him reverse cow-girl and planting her arms behind her she began to ride his cock.

She started off slow taking in the feeling of having his huge cock slide all the way out and then all the way back into her steamy wet hole. "Oh fuck Sheldon, I love riding cock. This way I'm allowed to control the speed and how deep the guy goes into my pussy. Oh fuck yeah; I love how deep you're going. Fuck, as I wiggle around your cock is scraping the outer walls of my cunt and sending shockwaves through my entire body. Oh fuck yeah, squeeze my tits, harder, pull on my nipples!"

As Penny rode Sheldon, he ran his hands around and grabbed two large handfuls of tit. He squeezed them hard and began to roll her nipples around on his fingertips.

Penny arched her back driving more of his cock into her pussy and when she did this her gorgeous blonde hair floated back and forth across his chest turning him on even more.

Sheldon let go of her tits and grabbing two fistfuls of hair in his hands he twisted her head around and pulled her towards him. Their lips met and as the kiss grew more heated, Penny slammed her pussy down harder onto his cock.

Sheldon broke the kiss and spun her around; "I love looking at your gorgeous ass Penny, but I'd much rather be looking into those incredible eyes of yours while we fuck! I love watching your big full tits bouncing and swaying about as we fuck. I want to run my hands through your long blonde hair and feel the silky feeling as it slips through my fingers!"

She cut him off clamping her lips over his, her tongue shot out and dueled with his as she leaned forward.

In this position her ass was off his thighs. This allowed him to piston up and down quickly into her foaming pussy. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin filled the bedroom and Penny groaned loudly into his mouth as their kiss grew almost violent as they both tried to force their tongue as deep as possible into the other's mouth.

Penny finally couldn't take any more of the incredible pounding her cunt was taking. Leaning back she trapped his legs and cock between her twin shapely legs. With her now above him she was able to control the fucking speed and depth in which Sheldon entered and exited her pussy.

Throwing her head back she took his cock all the way into her womb, she felt his cockhead brushing her cervix and she jumped from the intense pain and pleasure that his cock was creating.

Her long hair hung down her back and danced across the lower part of his thighs and knees.

Sheldon stared up at the gorgeous woman riding his cock. He could not believe at the ripe age of thirty he hadn't started fucking sooner. He surely would have if he knew how great it felt and how he could make other people feel good also.

He watched her body rise and fall and saw how stiff and wet his cock was. It was covered in her thick creamy cum. Looking up he saw how her tits bounced up and down, their thick rosy tips were begging to be fondled and sucked on. Looking higher he saw the intense look on her face. She smiled down at him when she saw him staring; "Okay Sheldon, tell me what's going on in that head of yours. Mmmm, I just love riding your cock, it fills me like none ever before. I never want it to stop!"

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to be laying here. Seeing you rise up and down on my cock and knowing I'm bringing you so much pleasure, it truly makes me happy. As for me I can't believe how beautiful you really are. From your sexy shapely legs, the way they flex when you ride my cock is fascinating. Your pretty flat tummy, the way it goes in and out from your heavy breathing, I like that! Your beautiful breasts Penny, I can't get enough of them, just the way they sit high on your chest, their fullness and incredible shape. The large aureoles and thick red nipples I can't stop wanting to pull on them and suck on them. Then there is you're your face and hair, immaculate Penny! Your full lips, your pert nose and deep dark blue eyes, wow! As for your hair I can't stop wanting to run my fingers through it, feeling the sexy, silky texture, just gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous!"

"Oh Sheldon, you're going to make me cry! No one has ever said such nice things to me. Especially while I was riding his cock!

"Don't cry Penny, just kiss me!"

She leaned in to kiss him and just as her lips met his he leaned forward and rolled her onto her back. They lips met briefly as he slid her closer and closer to the edge of the bed.

Penny lost her balance and began to slide off the bed and off of his cock.

Sheldon held onto her so she wouldn't fall hard, but Penny slowly slid to the floor. Her shoulders were resting on the floor, but her ass was on the edge of the mattress. He gripped her legs and bending them over her pussy and ass were pointed towards the ceiling. He slid around and standing on either side of her gripped his cock and slowly fed it into her totally exposed cunt.

Penny let out a loud squeal and rivers of her juices began to flow out of her as he slid deeper and deeper into her venerable pussy.

"Oh my god Sheldon, this is amazing, where the fuck did you learn this?"

He chuckled; '"I read the book!"

Penny was unable to do anything but lay there and accept his cock. She reached up and played with her tits and rolled her stiff nipples.

Sheldon began sliding deeper and deeper into her exposed pussy and he wiggled around scraping the walls of her cunt and this drove her crazy. His one hand tickled her clit and she was moaning uncontrollably.

He dipped his fingers into her cunt as he continued to slide in and out of her and taking the cum covered fingers he rolled them around and around her tiny puckered asshole. He loved the way her tight ass cheeks conformed to his fingers as first one, and then a second penetrated her tight outer ring.

Penny let out a loud grunt and wiggled her ass about. When she did this, Sheldon's cock again scraped her cervix causing her to jump even more.

Removing his fingers from her asshole, he once again dipped them into her pussy coating them with her juices. Slipping them out he once again began to play with her sexy ass. This time he managed to work a third finger into her ass and as he drove his cock into her pussy he withdrew his fingers form her ass. As he slipped his cock back out of her pussy, he again sent his fingers into her asshole. Over and over again he fucked her two holes and she was finally getting accustomed to having both of her holes fucked at the same time and she began to push back as much as she could, seeing she was nearly prone on the floor.

Sheldon was proud that he had gotten Penny to accept him fucking her ass. He stood up, pulling his cock from her well fucked pussy and grabbing her by the wrists, pulled her back onto the bed.

Penny wrapped her arm and legs around Sheldon's body and began raining kisses all over his face and neck; "OH MY GOD SHELDON, THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING! I never felt anything like that before!"

He chuckled; "Again Penny, the book! Alright Penny, now roll over onto your belly. If I remember correctly from reading the book this is a woman's most favorite position, I believe they call it doing it doggy?"

"Oh yes Sheldon, I love it too. This way I can bury my head in the pillow and scream as loud as I want and no one hears. I can also play with my tits and tickle my clit as you pound away at my pussy till your heart's content!"

"Well than Penny, I guess we'll just have to try it and see what happens!"

Before she could reply, he gripped her by her trim hips and pulled her up onto her knees he swept his slick cum coated cock up and down her swollen and pushing forward those thick lips parted and her cunt once again welcomed his thick long shaft.

Inch by inch he fed his cock into her hole.

Penny raised her head from the pillow, she looked amazing, her flaxen blonde hair covered her pretty face and made her look even more desirable; "Stop torturing me Sheldon! Shove it in all the way and fuck like the bitch in heat that I am!"

He chuckled; "Oh no Penny, I'm going to take it nice and slow and savor this. This feeling is so amazing and I want this to last as long as possible. I think if I go too fast I may lose it and cum all over this pretty ass of yours!"

"Oh no you don't Sheldon, after fucking me all night I want your cum in my pussy. I need you to put out the huge fire you started and only your thick hot cum will do that!"

"Alright Penny I will, but not until I get you to cum over and over and over again!"

As he was saying this he went deeper and before he hit bottom, he withdrew and again started over again. So he went, in and out, in and out, but never going in all the way and he was driving Penny insane.

Every time he sank into her, she pushed back trying to make him go deeper, but he pulled back quick enough to tease her all the more.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER, FUCK ME FUCK ME HARDER AND DEEPER!"

He started laughing; "Okay Penny you win, you want it hard and fast, you'll get it hard and fast, just hold on!"

With that he gripped her hips and slamming forward and at the same time pulling back on her hips he drove his twelve inch pecker all the way in her to the hilt.

For the next several minutes Sheldon, like a machine plowed relentlessly in and out of her foaming pussy. Her fluids were squirting out from all about his thick long cock. His sweat was pouring out of ever pour of his body. Sweat dripped from his face and covered her tapered back.

Unable to take any more, Penny fell to the bed, but Sheldon followed her, he continued to plow into her and he was rewarded by her exploding into a powerful orgasm.

She coated his cock and balls as her thick hot fluids squirted out from around his invading cock. This made it easier for Sheldon to continue fucking her seeing the friction was a lot less, at least for the time being.

Sheldon slowed his fucking of her orgasmic pussy and as she came down from her explosive orgasm. He gripped her by the hips and pulled her back to her knees.

Penny's legs wobbled about as she had no strength left in her legs. Sheldon wrapped his slim arm around her sweat covered body and held her up as he once again began his slow fucking of her fabulous pussy. In and out, in and out he went and as she regained her strength and her excitement rose, she again began pushing back again his invading cock.

He was able to let go of her waist and sweeping up her damp hair in his hands he gathered it together and tugging on it was able to get her to turn her head towards his.

Their lips met and the kiss was surprisingly tender. Their lips moved to the speed of his fucking and their tongues flicked out and licked each other's swollen lips.

Penny broke the kiss and looked deep into Sheldon's eyes with her deep dark blue babies and whispered; "MY god Sheldon, you're incredible. I'm so very sorry we hadn't tried this years ago!"

He kissed her sweat covered forehead and then her nose and finally covered her lips with his own. Breaking the kiss he whispered back to her; "Me too Penny, me too!"

He ran his fingers through her hair and she once again buried her head in the pillow as he picked up the pace of fucking her. Like he had done earlier he wet his fingers on his cock and again finding her puckered asshole, slid a finger in. This time it went in easier and she was more receptive to his onslaught.

Sheldon did this for two or three minutes and was now working three fingers in and out of her asshole and Penny was wiggling her ass about and pushing back trying to make him go deeper. "Oh fuck Sheldon I'm really liking your fingers in my ass. It's such a different feeling and you've just begun to scratch my itch. Shove them in deeper, deeper please!"

He picked up the pace of fucking her pussy and at the same time shoved his fingers deeper and deeper into her asshole, but couldn't shove them as deep as he or she wanted. He wiggled them about and thought to himself, it's now or never.

Sheldon quickly withdrew his cock from her and Penny moaned her disappointment. He then pulled his fingers from her ass and wrapping that hand around her, held her firmly. Gripping his slime covered cock in his other fist. He quickly moved above her and without giving her any notice, lined his cock up with her wide-spread asshole and shoving forward drove the huge cockhead into her ass.

Penny dropped her head to the sweat covered pillow and screamed loudly into it. When she dropped her head to the pillow, this caused her ass to lift higher sending another couple of inches of his thick cock into her asshole.

Sheldon held her firmly as she tried to escape the huge cock invading her tight asshole. He pulled out slightly and shoving forward, sent another couple inches into her. Half of his thick stiff cock was now imbedded in her ass. He leaned over her, their sweat covered bodies slid across each other's hot sticky skin; "You wanted it deeper Penny, this was the only way I knew to accomplish that! Just try to relax, from what I read it gets better once you become accustomed to it!"

"Oh fuck Sheldon, I don't think I'll ever be able to become accustomed to having that big fucking cock up my ass, but I'll try. It is feeling better when I try to relax. Please go slow, maybe I'll get more in me and I know how good your fingers felt in my ass, I just hope I can take it!"

He pulled it completely out of her and her stretched asshole gaped open. He shoved it back into her pussy and pumping it several times, once again pulled it out, covered again in her female juices, he slid back into her ass. This time it went in easier and Penny quivered and panting loudly began to push back slightly again the invading hunk of meat.

Sheldon did this four or five times and each time he shoved it back in her ass, his slick cock slid in easier and deeper. He began to slid in and out of her ass at a quicker pace and Penny was screaming loudly into the pillow.

"Oh yeah Sheldon, fuck my pretty little ass, fuck me deep, yes, yes, oh fuck Sheldon I can't believe I took that entire monster in my ass! Oh fuck you're going to ruin me for other men. I'm going to want this again and again, please, please Sheldon tell me we can fuck again! I can't go without this big cock in me again!"

"Oh don't you worry Penny, after the way you brought me out of my sexual cocoon I'll never be able to repay you, so you say the word and in your words, "We'll Hook Up!" Now are you ready for a real good ass fucking?"

Before she could reply Sheldon stood on the balls of his feet and gripping her with both hands began plunging down into her receptive ass. Up and down, up and down he went.

Penny had her head buried in the pillow, her face was completely obscured by her now wet stringy hair. She was gasping for air and groaning wildly as she pushed back against his thick cock.

Sheldon knelt back down and began pumping in and out of her ass as fast as he could. His cum bloated balls slapped against her pussy. He reached down to play with her clit, but he was too late. Penny's hand was already there strumming her clit as she raced towards yet another orgasm.

"Oh please Sheldon, cum with me! I'm so close to cumming and I want to feel your hot cum fill me up!"

"Oh yes Penny, I'm almost there too, just a couple more...Oh fuck yeah!

Sheldon's cock exploded sending his first rope of hot cum surging into her bowels. He quickly pulled his spasming cock from her asshole and drove it home into her cunt. Spurt after hot thick spurt filled her cunt.

Penny felt him cum in her ass and she started cumming. When she felt him slip out and shoot deep in her cunt, she went off like a Roman candle. She shook violently and every pore of her body was electrified as she came like never before. She couldn't stop cumming and feeling Sheldon's thick hot cum fill her pussy was so sexually satisfying she just fell to the bed and lay there feeling him fill her and felt wave after wave of sexual bliss course through her taut sexy body.

After about a minute or so, Sheldon FINALLY grew soft and slipped from her oozing cunt. He rolled off her sweat covered body and she rolled onto her side also.

Surprisingly Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and the two of them drifted off to a blissful sleep.

Howard was seated at the university cafeteria eating lunch with Sheldon, Leonard and Raj. He broke into the conversation; "Listen guys, I just wanted to let you know that the sex yesterday in your apartment was like none I have ever experienced before."

Sheldon broke in; "How do you think I feel Howard, before last week-end I never experienced sex at all!"

Leonard laughed; "I'll tell you Sheldon you sure made up for lost time. Tell us Sheldon, was it a one-time deal, or are you now hooked like the rest of us poor suckers and hooked on pussy and fucking?"

Sheldon shook his head; "Oh no Leonard, I'm a scientist and can't be involved in all that touching and exchange of body fluids on a regular basis...BAZINGA! WHEN CAN WE DO IT AGAIN!?"

Leonard looked at the group; "I think we created a monster, so tell us Howard, what were you going to say before Sheldon broke in?"

"I didn't break-in, he just wasn't interesting any longer, but I guess I'll struggle and listen to his tripe!"

Howard sat forward in his chair; "Well after we went back to my place, Bernadette and I decided to move up the wedding, she's out now with Penny and Amy getting fir for her wedding gown!"

Leonard and Raj looked interested, but Sheldon looked disinterested as always. Raj broke in; "So when is the wedding Howard and who's your best man?"

"The wedding is a month from last Saturday and I was going to ask you to be my best man."

"Oh thank you Howard, I'll throw you the best bachelor party ever and maybe I'll meet a woman there to hook-up with."

Leonard looked at Raj, "You don't find women at bachelor parties, they are there for the money and not for your personality. Anyways you can't even talk to women unless you're half in the bag. Raj you remind me of a story of a man who walks into a woman's correctional institution with a sack a paperwork that allows the women inmates to go free" Raj stood up and shook his head at Leonard; "So what you are saying I couldn't get laid in a woman's prison with a handful of pardons."

"Hey Raj I'm just calling it as I see it."

Just then Howard's cell phone rang, he looked at it; "It's NASA...Hello Wolowitz here, uh ha, yes, yes, okay!" He hung up; "They just moved up my flight to the space station to two weeks from today, I'll have to postpone the wedding. They also said before I can go the FBI will be doing a security check on me, just a formality."

He looked at Sheldon; "He said the FBI will be interviewing my friends and associates. Please Sheldon don't fuck this up for me, please!"

"Howard how would I do that?"

"Just by being yourself!"

Just then Leonard's cell rang; "Hello, uh ha, yes, okay this evening at eight will be fine, thank you Special Agent Page!"

He looked at Howard and just then Raj's cell went off; "Hello, ah, ah, ah!" He handed Leonard the phone; "Hello, yes Special Agent Page, this is Rajesh Koothrappali's cell phone, but you see he can't speak to woman, it's a mental problem unless he had alcohol in his system...Hold on I'll check. Can you speak with her tomorrow morning here in your office?"

Raj nodded; "Alright Special Agent Page tomorrow morning at ten will be fine. I'll make sure he has a swig of Nyquil before you get here, alright, goodbye!"

"Raj, what the hell?"

"Sorry Howard, what was I to do, I froze. Like Leonard said, I'll be okay tomorrow after a bit of Nyquil!"

"Don't fuck this up for me Raj or the best man is off the table, just not too much Nyquil, okay?"

Just then Sheldon's cell rang; "Hello, yes this is Sheldon Cooper, yes I understand, I was told not to blow it for him... Oh I know a lot about Howard!"

Leonard shook his fist at him; "Listen Special Agent Page, how about you interviewing me at the same time you interview Leonard Hofstadter, we live together... NO Special Agent Page, we live together, but don't live together, I'll explain to you at eight tonight!"

Howard looked at Sheldon; "I'm not going to the space station! There is no way Sheldon can talk to the FBI without fucking it up for me!"

Leonard spoke up; Listen Howard, luckily she'll be interviewing us together and I'll make sure he doesn't stick his foot in his mouth!"

"Hey I resent that Leonard; I can keep secrets!" Just then his face began to twitch!"

Howard shook his head; "I'm toast!"

Leonard's cell rang; "Hello, well hello Lesley... Yes I know about Agent Page, uh ha, yes, yes, uh ha. Oh Lesley you wouldn't do that would you. Okay I'll tell him, bye!"

Leonard turned to Howard; "You're right Howard, you're not going to the space station!"

Howard's jaw dropped; "What, why not!"

"That was Lesley Winkle and she told me she was meeting tomorrow afternoon with Agent Page from the FBI. She said she's going to tell the agent about you and the Mars rover. How did she find out?"

"Well after sex, it sort of came up, a little pillow talk so to say!"

"See Howard, you're bragging after sex has come to bite you in the ass!"

"Well what was I to do, I was sort of inadequate in bed and had to charm her with my accomplishments!"

Sheldon scoffed; "And you thought telling Lesley Winkle about the Mars Rover would change that!"

"Don't bust my chops Sheldon! What can I do Leonard?"

"Well she heard about your operation and if you go over to her place tonight and impress her, she may be swayed to keep her mouth shut, if you know what I mean."

"Leonard, I can't do that, I'm engaged to marry Bernadette, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well Howard, once again your bragging has gotten you into trouble. As for Lesley, you didn't seem to mind fucking the shit out of Missy yesterday."

Oh I don't know Leonard, what do I do?"

"Let me try and describe your situation using Physics Howard. What would you be if you were attached to another object by an inclined plane wrapped helically around an axis?"

Howard had a befuddled look on his face; "Screwed?"

"There you go!"

Sheldon scoffed; "Bazinga Howard, that was a good one Leonard!"

Howard stood up; "I guess I'll be at Lesley's place tonight, just make sure Sheldon doesn't blow it tonight with the FBI agent."

Howard stood outside Lesley Winkle's apartment, he knocked on her door and she opened it looking better than she ever did before.

Her dark auburn hair was curled and hung loosely around her shoulders. She was wearing a simple white blouse, opened to her pert breasts and below that was wearing a full black skirt. For the first time that Howard could remember she was wearing make-up and she looked very alluring.

"Come in Howard, we can't do it out in the hall with the door open!"

"Listen Lesley, you have me over a barrel here, so let's just do it!"

"Whoo cowboy, slow down! Come on in and have a drink."

Howard took a deep breath and settled down. Taking the drink from her they sat and talked for about a quarter of an hour and the tension slowly disappeared.

Lesley put her drink down and taking Howard's drink put it down besides hers. She leaned forward and swept the bangs on his forehead and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

As if a dam broke Howard was all over Lesley. Their tongues dueled from one mouth into the other.

Lesley breathing heavily broke the kiss and standing up took him by the hand and pulled him to his feet. She led him to her bedroom where the lights were low and twenty to thirty candles flickered about the room.

She did her best to look sexy and to the nerd Howard she was, but to the average male she was laughable. Sprawled out on the bed on her back, she slowly drew up one leg. Her full skirt fell away and Howard's eyes bugged out noticing Leslie wasn't wearing panties, he also noted she had shaved every strand of hair from her pussy.

Howard knelt on the bed and slowly removed his short and turtleneck dickey.

Lesley rose up and ran her fingers through his sparsely hair covered chest. Her hands drifted downward and popping open his pants, drew down the zipper and tugging at his pants, they puddled around his knees.

Howard quickly kicked them away and pulled off his shorts and they joined his pants on the floor. Naked except for his socks he flopped down on the bed beside Lesley. Placing his hands behind his head he looked over at Lesley. "Okay Winkle, strip and let's get this underway."

Still kneeing, she hovered over Howard, she eyes locked on his large cock. Her hands moved to her blouse and began to unbutton it. Licking her lips she wet them and bit her lower lip. As her blouse came open she shrugged her shoulders and the blouse fell to the bed she reached back and popped open her scant bra fell to the bed and she smiled when she saw Howard's cock come to life and began to grow.

Her hands went to her small, but firm tits and squeezing them tweaked her nipples and let out a tiny moan. "I know they are nowhere as large as Bernadette's titties, but they are very, very sensitive and if I remember correctly Howard, you used to love sucking on them. Would you like to suck on them and watch my pussy get wetter and wetter?"

All Howard could do was nod. His hand began to stroke his new large cock as he looked on.

Lesley reached back and unzipped her skirt and it fell off her slim hips and fell to the bed. She kicked it aside and slid over to Howard. She placed her hands on his knees and spread his legs wider. Lowering her head, her soft auburn curls drifted over his legs and made him jump. Her lips came in contact with his skinny thighs and placing wet, noisy sounds on them, slid higher and higher until her forehead bumped into his wet cockhead.

She continued to plant tiny kisses on his legs. Lesley made sure to swipe her forehead and then her cheek against his cock. Turning her head slightly her lips came in contact with his cock. Parting her lips her tongue slipped out and rolled it around and around and around the thick red head. Opening her mouth further she closed her lips around the head and leaning forward slipped three or four inches of his completely stiff cock into her hot, wet mouth.

Howard let out a groan and arching his hips sent even more of his cock into her mouth. His hands came up and he slid his fingers though her silky curls.

She smiled up at him, her mouth stuffed with cock. Her hands came up and gripping his cock started stroking his cock in rhythm with her mouth bobbing up and down.

Lesley concentrated on sucking Howard's new huge cock. She bobbed up and down and she produced a large amount of saliva. With her hand pumping up and down, she had her saliva flying all around covering his cock, balls and thighs. She slurped wildly and pulling his cock from her mouth she swiped it all over her cheeks, chin and forehead.

She pumped it up and down and letting go she rolled off of Howard and onto her back. Raising her arms she beckoned him to mount her; "Come on Howard, time to stuff my tight pussy with some big cock. I bet you find that funny hearing about your BIG cock."

She was about to continue speaking but was cutoff when Howard slid into her extremely wet pussy with one swift thrust downward.

"Oh fuck Howard; you fill me like I've never been filled before. Leonard is nice and large, but nothing like this. Fuck me, fuck me good and hard, yes, yes, deeper oh yeah Howard fuck meeeeee!"

Howard was sweating as he drove as deep and as hard as he could. He felt Lesley's slim legs come up and wrap around his skinny frame. He dropped his mouth down to her sensitive tits and sucked on each nipple, driving her into orbit.

Her legs fell from his body as he drove into her harder and faster. Letting out a loud scream she shook and started cumming all over his new fat cock. He still hadn't cum and wanted her to cum some more.

With all of his strength he rolled over and Lesley was now above him.

She threw her hair back and placing her hands on his pasty white chest began to ride his cock. She too was sweating now and the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin filled her tiny bedroom. She started to wiggle and sway as she drove up and down. She was losing it again and as she started cumming she felt Howard's hands grip her tiny ass and pull her hard against his invading cock. She came again violently and falling against him lay there planting tiny kisses all over his face and neck.

Howard rolled her off of him and rolling her back onto her stomach, gripped her hips and pulled her weak, sweat covered body to her knees. Slipped in behind her, he swept his cum coated cock up and down her weeping cuntlips. Wedging the head in, he pushed forward sinking balls deep into her with one swift push. Wrapping his arms around her, he cupped her sensitive tits in the palms of his hands. He held her up this way and played with her tits at the same time.

"Come on Lesley, you wanted me to fuck you, push back, fuck my cock and make me cum. You're not going to say anything about the Mars Rover to Agent Page are you?"

She groaned and pushed back against his invading cock.

"Come on Lesley, let me heard you!"

"Alright Howard, I won't say a thing about the Mars Rover, but please promise me you'll fuck me again with that gorgeous cock of yours!"

He smiled to himself and felt a brand new confidence course through his body. He drove faster and faster into her quaking body and as he felt her cum again, he lost it and started cumming in her pussy too.

She collapsed to the bed, gasping for breath as she felt the cock in her cum continue to pump his hot cum deep into her pussy.

After about a minute or so, Howard rolled off of Lesley, his semi-stiff cock slipped out and he fell to the bed beside her.

She slowly rose up on one elbow and leaning over him, her stiff nipple scraping against his arm smiled down at him; "I like the new Howard and I definitely want more of this!" She wrapped her fist around his slimy cock and pumping it up and down, another drop oozed out. She leaned down and licked it away.

She fell back to the bed totally exhausted and fucked out.

Howard slowly got out of bed and dressing looked at the cum oozing out of her freshly fucked pussy; 'I'll see you again Lesley, that is after I come down from the space station, if you get my drift."

She nodded; "I'll make you look like a god to the FBI agent, see you soon Howard!"

He nodded and left the apartment

Leonard and Sheldon were finishing dinner around the coffee table along with Rajesh.

Sheldon swallowed his Chinese food and looked at Leonard and Raj; "I hate the two of you! I was a scientist focused on my work and the two of you turned me into a sex crazed maniac. I can't stop thinking about pussy and having a woman suck on my cock!"

Leonard laughed; "We just led you to water, the ladies made you drink it. Please never say to anyone that I turned you into sex maniac, it makes us sound gay and we both know the woman you fucked last week-end turned you into an animal, not us!"

"Point taken, I guess if I told the FBI Special Agent that it would put a bad light on Howard, right?"

"That's right Sheldon!"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Leonard went and opened the door and his jaw dropped. Standing before him was a gorgeous petite FBI agent. She was wearing a black skirt suit with a powder blue tailored dress shirt under the jacket.

Leonard welcomed her in; "Hello, I'm Leonard Hofstadter, please come in and have a seat. Sitting next to you is Dr. Sheldon Cooper and over there in the kitchen getting a beer is Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali. Like I told you over the phone he has to have alcohol in his system to be able to talk to women.

She nodded and as she sat down her tight skirt slid halfway up her trim, slim thighs. All six eyes were drawn to her sexy legs and she smiled when she noticed what they were staring at. "I had the impression I would be interviewing each of you separately. I guess knowing you are all friends of Howard Wolowitz it shouldn't matter. I presume you've all talked about the interview already, so I guess I'll begin."

"Dr. Koothrappali, is there anything in Mr. Wolowitz's past that you would consider a national security issue?"

"Please Special Agent Page. Call me Raj, all my friends do. I'd have to say I cannot think of anything that would call a security issue, he even loves puppies."

She smiled and turned towards Leonard and Sheldon, how about the two of you?"

Sheldon had a tough time tearing his eyes from her legs and he looked up into her dark brown eyes and tilting his head; "Before I say anything, could you please verify that you are a FBI agent?"

She reached down into her purse and pulled out her identification. When she did this her skirt rode up even higher and her blouse ballooned out giving Leonard and Sheldon an even better view of her firm breasts. She flashed him her badge and he nodded okay.

"Well Agent Page, may I say I've known Howard Wolowitz for over five years and I believe he's a loyal American."

Leonard spoke up; "I'd have to agree, I've never even heard Howard sat anything bad about the president and we all know what a fucking asshole he is!"

She shifted in her seat and clearing her throat looked at Leonard; "How did you say you spelled your last name? Sorry just kidding, how about Howard's personal life? Anything embarrassing that you've known he's done that may be able to use against him, you know to blackmail him to divulge secrets?"

All of a sudden all three of them looked uncomfortable and looking at one another they all mumbled; "No, nothing that we know of!"

She stopped and starred at the three of them and she knew they were hiding something. She tried to figure out who was the easiest to intimidate, she focused on Raj and in a quiet coaxing voice said; "Oh come on Raj, I know you're hiding something embarrassing and lying to a Federal Agent could be grounds to have your work visa revoked!"

His jaw dropped and looking as Leonard and Sheldon spoke up; "Sorry Howard, but I'm not going back to India, it's so crowded there and everyone wears the same clothes. Howard had a penile implant and enlargement!"

It was Agent Page's turn to have her jaw drop; 'HE HAD WHAT, WHY?"

Leonard broke in; "Well first of all it isn't a secret, we all know about it that is why we didn't bring it up. As for why, well it's a long story."

She smiled and sat back, her skirt riding up to nearly her ass now; her long wavy dark brown hair was draped across the stiff points poking against her blouse. She tossed the hair back over her shoulders; "I'm not in a hurry, please expound Leonard!"

"Well about a year ago we all went to a seminar and Bernadette, that's Howard's fiancée, went along with us, Penny our neighbor did too. While we were checking in, Bernadette met up with an old professor of hers, his name was Glenn. Well we found out that after her class was over she dated this professor and they were very, very intimate for well over a year. Bernadette let it slip out to Penny that Glenn was very, very large and the complete opposite of Howard. He felt inadequate and from there it only went downhill. He found out that Raj and I were large, not quite as large as Glenn and what really broke the camel's back was that Bernadette had sex last week-end here with Sheldon. He was already getting the operation and found out about Sheldon after he arrived here."

She licked her parched lips and looked over at Raj; "Well let me officially tell you all I'm off the clock. I was wondering if I could have one of those beers. All of a sudden I'm awfully thirsty and it sure seems to have gotten hotter in here."

Raj stood up; "Sure, ah what did you say your name was?"

Bernadette slid lower, her veil slid across his highly charged back and ass. Her tongue didn't miss a single inch of his back. She reached his flat butt and she nipped at his ass cheeks with her teeth and it made him flinch and jump.

Her silk covered legs slid against his scrawny legs as she placed her hands on his ass cheeks. She spread them apart and when her tongue came in contact with the crack in his ass, he jumped and tried to squirm away. "I told you, no moving Howard, lay still!"

Her tongue ran up and down his crack and finding his puckered hole, she wormed her tiny tongue deeper and deeper into his asshole.

Howard grunted loudly and his cock was growing stiffer and as long as it's even been.

Bernadette smiled to herself when she saw it grow and appear expanding down his wide-spread thighs.

Once she had his ass completely covered in her spit, she moved down, her silky hair and soft veil slid across his legs, her lips and tongue not missing an inch of flesh. When she reached his feet she lifted one and then the other, sucking on each toe.

Howard groaned again and wiggled as her tongue slipped between each digit.

Patting him on the ass she whispered out; "Alright Howard, I want you to turn over and keep your hands at your sides, NO TOUCHING, you got that?"

He flipped over and nodded, his huge cock flopped back and forth as it was as stiff as she had ever seen.

Bernadette licked her lips, she had to restrain herself from just attacking his cock and forgetting everything Penny had instructed her to do. She picked up one foot and sucked on his toes just like when he was on his belly. Putting his foot down she did the same with the other one too.

She licked up on calf to the knee and back down; doing the same with the other she reached his knee and worked her way up his thigh to just below his bloated nut sack. She spent a lot of time on his inner thigh nipping and sucking at the tender sensitive flesh.

Bernadette moved to the other leg and did the same to that leg, her silky golden blonde hair floated across his stiff cock and nuts and it was driving him insane.

She moved up past his crotch and planted hot wet kisses on his belly, her veil dragging across his cock made him arch his back and let out another loud groan. When she reached his nipples she sucked each one in turn in-between her full red lips. She flicked out her tongue and lapped at them and he was now moaning constantly; "Oh please Bernie, stop torturing me and let me touch you, I love you so much and want to show you!"

In her Mrs. Wolowitz voice she yelled out to him; "What the fuck do you think I'm doing Howie, baking a cake? Just lay back and enjoy it!"

She resumed licking the other nipple and moved to his neck and covered every inch of flesh. She moved to his mouth and when she kissed him, she allowed him to kiss her back and as their kiss grew hotter and hotter, she reached down and gripped his thick hard cock in her tiny hand and squeezed hard.

This produced a loud moan in her mouth and she broke the kiss. This frustrated Howard even more, but was relieved when she moved back down and with her hand still wrapped around his cock she guided it to her full bow-like lips. She hovered over it and let a burst of hot air on the head, it was leaking pre-cum and she flicked out her tongue and drawing it onto her tongue she rose up and making sure he watched her she ran the creamy liquid along her red lips. Once her lips were coated she licked it back up and swallowed it.

Howard fists were clenched and grabbed hard on the sheets beside him.

Bernadette leaned back down and slowly licked down one side of his cock and back up the other, down the topside of his cock and back up the underside of his cock. She did this several time until his cock was completely covered in her saliva. Again she did this exact thing, but this time she used her lips at the same time, sucking on the flesh as she slipped up and down his cock.

She rose up and biting seductively at her bottom lip, keeping her eyes locked on his, she slowly unpinned her veil and tossed it across his face, she removed her glasses and grabbing at the veil, slowly dragged it across his chest, belly and cock. She dropped the veil to the floor and smiling down at him whispered in the sexiest voice she could mustard; "I don't want anything get in my way while I deep throat your new huge cock. Penny gave me lessons using one of her huge black dildos. Get ready Howie, I'm going to rock your world!"

Howard let out a loud guttural moan and once again grabbed fistfuls of sheets as he watched her wet swollen lips part and take the head of his cock into her mouth.

She took a deep breath and flicked her tongue around and around coating the head with extra spit. Hovering over it she let a large stream of saliva ooze out of her mouth and down onto his cock. Her tiny fist caught it and covered the shaft.

She was poised over it and catching his eyes with her gorgeous green eyes, a wicked smile crossed her lips, parting them she drew his cock into her mouth. Slow, but steadily she went down and down and down, she took in a gasp of air and slid lower until her nose was buried in his pubic hair. She held her mouth there and her nostrils flared in and out as she took air into her lungs.

She now began to bring her tongue into the action as her throat muscles squeezed his shaft, her tongue rolled around and around his sensitive flesh.

Howard could not resist any longer and raising his hands he slid them through her silky golden locks and dropping his head back to the pillow, closed his eyes and just took in the incredible sensations coursing through his body. He could not believe how lucky he was to hook such a sexy, beautiful bride.

Bernadette stopped briefly to look up at him with those gorgeous green eyes and he was mesmerized by how they pierced right through him. She began to bob up and down at a steady pace now, her hand slid up and down the shaft at the same time.

Dropping her hands she held her head steady and let him face fuck her. He went deeper and deeper and was once again buried deep in her throat. She pulled off him again and moaned out; "Come on Howie, fuck your wife's Catholic school mouth. Fuck it like you fucked Missy, I want you to cum in my mouth and I want to drink my husband's cum for the first time!"

She resumed sucking and when she shoved her tiny finger up his ass, that was all it took and he blew his wad into her mouth and down her throat. Pulling it out she placed it at her cheek and he covered her face, neck and upper body with his cum. It began to seep between her tight confined tits and she scooped it up before it got there and licked her fingers clean.

Howard fell back to the bed and closing eyes smiled, he had the look of contentment on his face.

Bernadette was still sexually charged and wanted her husband to take her and make passionate love to her. She slid off the bed slowly and when she did this Howard's eyes opened and he watched his gorgeous bride.

She turned her back to him and reaching back found the tiny zipper on the back of her wedding gown. She tugged it down slowly and as she material parted she caught the bodice of the dress and held it against her huge breasts. Turning back to Howard, she locked eyes with him and as she lowered her hands, the dress came down too. The white lace came to rest at her tiny hips and she raised her hands and grasped both of her stiff crinkled nipples, she twisted them and pulled on them and they turned darker and got even harder.

Howard had a shit-eating grin on his face; he crooked his finger at her and motioned for her to come to the bed.

She smiled and shook her head no and taking another step back slipped her fingers in the waistband of the gorgeous wedding dress and wiggling it back and forth, it slid along her hips and floated to the floor. She stepped out of it and struck a pose that made his cock begin to stiffen once again. Bernadette laughed out loud; "My husband is a hound dog, you just finished cumming down my throat and all over my face and you're ready to go again."

"What do you expect, you stand there looking all innocent and slowly start to strip that virginal dress from your lush body, hell I'm doing what any red blooded American guy would do, but I have one advantage, she loves me and I love her back even more!"

Bernadette melted right there when she heard her husband say those words, She kicked the dress aside and standing there in white stockings, with a matching white garter belt and lace panties, took a step towards the bed. Placing one knee on the bed, Howard's hand reached out and guided her to the bed beside him.

Howard got up onto his knees and knelt over her and looking down at her reached down and swept a stray golden blonde lock from her face. He placed a peck on her nose and rose up; "Okay Bernadette, now it's your turn to be tortured the same way you tortured me!"

"I doubt if you can, you don't have enough patience to do all that I did without losing it and ravishing me!" She giggled and laughed after saying that.

Howard shook his head; "Alright woman, if that's a challenge, I'm up for it. Get ready to have your world rocked woman! Remember I have one advantage!"

She looked puzzled; "And what would that be?"

He smiled; "I already came and have the edge taken off!"

She laughed; "Not fair Howard, not fair!"

"Shhhhhhh, Shhhhhhhh, close your eyes and enjoy my wife of mine!"

Leaning over her he planted several kisses on her shoulders and moved up to her sensitive neck. He licked and nipped at her flesh and she wiggled about. Sweeping her hair from her ears he attacked both of them stabbing his tongue into them and pulling on her earlobes.

He placed a peck on her nose; "Close your eyes Bernadette and just relax!"

He leaned over and picked up a bottle of relaxing, heating body oil and opening it, placed it beside him. He planted a hot wet kiss on her tiny mouth and she responded by kissing him back. Howard kissed her chin and the hallow on her neck.

Picking up the open bottle of oil he spread some on his hands and swept over her upper chest, she moaned as she felt the oil spread over her skin. Drizzling a good amount on her chest he began to cover every inch of her huge tits. Plucking at her huge areoles and stiff nipples, the heating oil made a glow spread through her entire body.

Howard pushed the mounds of flesh together and leaning over her sucked on both nipples at the same time, drew them in-between his lips.

Bernadette rolled her head from side to side and looked into Howard's eyes with those green eyes and they both shivered.

Popping the nipples out of his mouth he looked up at her; "Remind me later, if we have time for me to tit fuck your gorgeous breasts."

"You got it Howie; I'd love to feel your big cock sliding between my fun bags!"

He slid lower and slid his oil coated hands down her flat belly and along her upper thighs. He moved even lower and planted kisses all along her stocking clad legs. He rolled her over and stared longingly at her gorgeous ass.

Starting at her feet, sucked on her stocking covered feet and she moaned into the pillow. He nipped at her calves and thighs and picking up the bottle of oil poured a good amount on her full ass cheeks. He knifed his fingers between the tight cheeks and finding her puckered hole, slid his finger around and around the hole.

She was going crazy and raising her head screamed back at him; "Come on Howie, shove your fucking fingers up the little Catholic girl's tight ass!"

He tickled her starred hole and slipped one finger just up to the first knuckle and then pulled out.

She let out a moan and wiggled her ass.

Howard poured a good amount of oil on her back and began working the oil into her back and shoulders and whispered in her ear; "You tortured me, now it's your turn Bernie!"

"You fucking bastard, you'll pay for this, wait till I tell your mother!"

He laughed and swept her hair from her neck and shoulders and began to work over the tight muscles on her back and neck. They began to loosen up and relax and by the time he finished with her neck and shoulders she was moaning in delight once again.

Howard again slid lower and turned his attention back on her tight ass. He kneaded the tight buns and spread them apart, working around and around her puckered hole; she rose up and pushed harder against his hands. He relented and slipped one finger onto her ass, he worked it in and out going deeper and deeper.

He pulled his finger out and slid in again, only this time shoving two fingers in. He went deeper and deeper until he had them in as deep as he could shove them.

Bernadette pushed back and ground her ass as hard as she could against his fingers.

When she did this, her pussy came off the mattress and it was exposed and winked at him. He cupped her pussy with his other hand and cupping it, parted her dripping cuntlips, sent his thumb and index finger into her cunt.

Bernadette couldn't take any more and letting out a loud scream, shook violently and came all over his hand.

Howard had both holes surrounded and filled with his fingers. He pressed them together and as he wiggled them pushed her hard to the mattress.

Howard had enough of the foreplay, his cock was so hard, it was aching. Rolling his bride over onto her back, he spread her stocking clad legs apart, climbed in between them and with one quick movement, drove his cock halfway into her incredibly wet and tight pussy.

Bernadette loved how he filled her, but at the same time was disappointed he didn't eat her pussy, she loved having her cunt eaten and after the way Raj and Glenn ate her, she couldn't wait to see how Howard ate pussy, oh well that would come later.

Right now Howard pulled out a bit and sent more of his cock into her. His new big cock filled her just as good as Glenn used to. It was the first time she had it in her and although Glenn was a better and more experienced lover, she liked Howard's better, because it was her husband's cock, the man she loved.

She wrapped her tiny stocking covered legs around his scrawny waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Her mouth covered his and they kissed passionately and wrapped tongues back and forth.

Howard picked up the pace and got into a heated rhythm and Bernadette matched hum thrust for thrust. His hands came up and began to play and roll her sensitive nipples and when he did this felt her pussy tighten and send more juices to coat his swollen cock.

They were both getting closer and closer to cumming and consummating their marriage, but Howard want to prolong it. He rolled her over and he was now on the mattress with Bernadette and her tiny body straddling his and hovering over him.

Bernadette loved being on top and placing her tiny hands on his chest began to ride up and down on his huge cock. She loved how it filled her compared to his old tiny cock and it reminder her so much of Glenn's cock. She closed her eyes and could imagine riding him. She quickly opened her eyes when she felt Howard's hands on her huge swaying tits. Leaning forward she offered her tits to his mouth and he greedily accepted them.

This position allowed him access to pound upward harder into her receptive pussy and she loved how his bloated balls slapped against her tight ass.

Faster and faster Howard went and as he raced towards his first orgasm as a married man, in his wife for the first time with his new cock he looked up at her and still could not believe how fortunate he was. She was gorgeous with that long silky golden blonde hair, those mesmerizing green eyes, her huge beautiful tits with those large sensitive nipples and that incredibly tight pussy. He would never leave her, no matter what she'd ever do.

Bernadette smiled down at him and leaning back climbed up on the balls of her feet and began pounding up and down as hard and as fast as she could. She loved the feel of his big cock in her pussy. With one last slam downward, she held it there and came all over his cock.

Howard knew he was finished, he felt Bernadette squeeze his cock and the hot fluids cover his cock. He bit his lip and shot hos cum filled balls deep in her womb. Seeing they had refrained from sex since the orgy of a couple weeks ago, his release was large and it filled her up to the brim.

Bernadette went into another orgasm when she felt him cum. She collapsed against him, totally spent and after a minute or so rolled off of him.

Bernadette swept a damp lock of hair form her sweat covered brow and rising up on one elbow ran her fingers through his sparsely hair covered chest; Can I ask you something Howard?"

"Sure you know you can ask me anything, you're my wife."

"Well I was wondering when you were playing with me, how come you stopped when you got to my pussy?"

"What do you mean; I played with it a lot?"

"What I'm asking is why did you stop and not go down on me and lick my pussy?"

Aw, well Bernadette, I'm Jewish, we don't do that?"

She sat up; "What do you mean you don't do that? I did it for you, didn't I?"

"Well yes, I like it and you like it, but like I said, we don't do that!"

In her Mrs. Wolowitz voice she yelled out; "What the fuck Howard, it isn't PORK! Just because I'm Catholic and not Kosher doesn't mean you can't eat me!"

"I don't know what to say?"

"I know what you better say, you better say you're going to try and do it or this is going to be one of the shortest marriages in recorded history. I'll march right put there and tell them not to file the marriage papers; that's what I SAY!"

"Let's talk about this Bernie, I was told never to do that, it's where you pee from!"

"Hold on, hold on Howie, when your cock is stuffed down my throat, isn't that where you pee from?"

"Well yeah, but that's different, you gals like that stuff, we don't."

"What do you mean we gals and what about Raj, Leonard and Glenn, they like it, in fact they love it!"

I doubt it and if you can prove me wrong, then we'll talk about it later."

"Oh no Howie, we'll talk about right now!" She yelled out in her Mrs. Wolowitz voice; "RAJ, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

While Howard & Bernadette were sort of consummating their marriage, Penny and Leonard were heating things up in her apartment.

Penny led Leonard by the hand directly from his apartment into her bedroom. She turned and faced the bed.

Leonard was behind her dressed in his tuxedo. Both Penny and Leonard looked across the bed at the large mirror showing their reflexion and she smiled at what she saw.

"Oh my god Leonard, we make a striking couple. You look amazing in your tuxedo and I had to restrain myself from attacking you on the roof and tear off your clothes. At the same time I would love if you wore it a little longer seeing how good you look in it."

Leonard had his chin resting on Penny's bare shoulder seeing she was taller than Leonard was right now because of the large high-heels she was wearing under her rose colored bride's maid dress. He gently turned her head to the side and planted a soft kiss on her rose colored lips.

When he broke the kiss he too looked into the mirror. "Penny if people say we are an attractive couple it's all because of you. Just look at yourself in the mirror Penny. I could stand here and look at you for hours!"

"Aw Leonard, you are so sweet, thannnnnk Youuuuuu!" She kissed him lightly on the cheek and leaned back into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are gorgeous, your hair atop your head is perfect, that matching rose clip accents your hair perfectly and the way it showcases your long graceful neck, I could just eat you up!" He planted several wet kisses on the back on her neckand moving to each side nibbled at the nape of her neck and it made her knees go weak.


End file.
